Twins
by BROSMP
Summary: Teen Katherine and Keith Beckett are twins and when her brother goes to the Navy, without their parents knowing, Kate sees the perfect opportunity to go to law school disguised as him and prove to her father her independence. What the girl didn't expect was to find a young writer in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Summary:** AU, 70s. Katherine and Keith Beckett are twins and when her brother goes to the Navy, without their parents knowing, Kate sees the perfect opportunity to go to law school as him and prove to her father her independence. What the girl didn't expect was to find a young writer in the way.

**I got this idea from the movie **_**She's the man, **_**and I hope you guys enjoy reading. I'm brazilin and if there's someone who wants to beta this story I'd be happy. Have a good read and REVIEWS.**

**Twins **

**Chapter 1**

"A toast to the future lawyer of the Beckett family!" Jim Beckett said, holding out a glass towards his son, Keith, who forced a smile.

Keith Beckett was a boy of 17, brown hair falling over his eyes which were of a beautiful hazel color and was tall. The young man had received the letter from Stanford where he had been accepted to law school. But it wasn't what he wanted. The young man exchanged a look with his twin sister, that despite being happy for him, couldn't hide the twinge of envy.

Katherine Beckett, like her brother, had the same beautiful eyes and height, but her brown hair was long and wavy. She dreamed of studying law, but her father wanted to send her to England to study nursing, something he thought was more feminine. Kate had been accepted at Stanford only that her father had sent a letter canceling everything, which had caused a big fight between father and daughter.

Jim was not bad, but he wanted the best for his children and he thought Kate would not succeed in the midst of so many men even though his wife, a former lawyer, had had success.

That night, after her parents went to sleep, Kate decided to go to her brother's room, where she used to go when she was down and she stayed there, lying beside him, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully, her sad face. Since childhood she had dreamed of becoming a lawyer and bringing justice, like her mother, Johanna, before she got married and retired. She knew that her father was not doing it on purpose, but she could not help but be jealous at the thought of not only her brother, but some of her friends who were going to the college they wanted. Being young, her father would not give her money to use to go to law school.

"I can't believe dad canceled my subscription at Stanford!" The brunette said, upset, clinging to her pillow.

"I know Katie..." Her brother said, stroking her hair. He felt bad for her, to have the opportunity to do something that she had always wanted, but he did not want to.

"There must be a way to prove to dad that we are capable of doing our own choices..."

Keith turned his head, staring at his sister's eyes.

"But how?"

The brunette smiled, an idea appearing in her mind.

"You still want to join the navy, don't you?"

"Yes, but we are still minors and daddy will kill me if he finds out that I'm not going to Stanford."

"He won't kill you. I can go in your place and you go to the Navy."

Keith looked at his sister as if she was crazy and stood up, walking over to his desk, facing away some books and a brochure from the Navy, his dream and then turned to his sister, thinking about the possibility.

"If there was a way, how would you go in my place? Don't you think that dad would realize when they call from England saying that you haven't showed up for the first semester?"

"Keith, we are twins! I can pretend being you with some adjustment and your clothes..." Kate bit her lip, trying to think of something that would cover her in England. " Madison is going to England too, she can cover me at least until the semester is over, it will be long enough to prove that I can be a successful lawyer."

"Ok ok... But what about money? You will need for books, for food and your money savings won't be enough..."

"I'll get a job or an internship, don't worry."

"But you know it has everything to go wrong, don't you?"

"I know. But if it's what we want, we must fight."

Keith looked at his sister, seeing the determination in her eyes and took a deep breath, going to her and hugging her.

"You're right sister."

Two weeks later, Keith was supposedly going to Stanford, when in fact he was going to the Navy. He and his sister embraced in front of their house and he kissed her forehead, whispering when Johanna and Jim entered:

"Good luck Katie."

"For you too, brother."

With the help of Madison, Kate had arranged two suitcases, putting some clothes from her brother along and saw herself in the mirror. Her long hair was pulled back in a bun, with a wig of short hair on top. Madison had tied an adhesive tap on her chest to hide her breasts and put some fake hair on her chin. She was wearing a blue polo shirt with khaki pants and men's shoes. Kate had to admit that she looked like Keith.

"If I didn't know that it's you girl, I would kiss you..." Madison said, approving the visual and making Kate laugh.

"Maddie!"

Madison sat next to her best friend, shaking her head.

"Are you sure you want to keep going with this madness? Wouldn't it be better if you go with me to England?"

The blonde and Kate had known each other since childhood and Madison knew the brunette was stubborn and would take the plan forward, but was worried. Kate shook her head, staring at her reflection.

"No, I've got here."

There was a knock on the door and the two rushed to remove the wig and exchange Kate's clothes.

After a long goodbye at JFK, Jim took a step back, proud of his daughter who was going to England. But Johanna, as always, knew that something was wrong and when she embraced her daughter, who looked a lot like her when younger, she whispered:

"Katie, I feel that you are hiding something from us dear."

The girl felt her heart sink for lying to her parents, especially to her mother, who had always supported her.

"Mom, I can't tell you now, but I want you to trust me, because I will make you be proud of me ok?"

"Honey, we're already proud of you and your brother..."

Looking to her daughter, Johanna understood that Kate wasn't going to England and whispered, before walking away:

"Remember to call and if you need anything, feel free to call me, I'll keep your father calm."

"Thanks Mom."

The two exchanged another hug before Kate went to the gate. Seeing that her parents had already moved away, the girl dragged her bags to the table of flights to California, where she bought her ticket. While sitting in one of the waiting chairs and reading her favorite book, _Flowers for you Grave_, the brunette saw the back of an young man, who looked very much like the writer of the book she was reading, Richard Castle, but she shook her head, dismissing the idea. After all the little she knew about him, Richard Castle lived in New York.

_I can fly_

_You had me caged up_

_Like a bird in mid-summer_

_You saw me waiting, I was crazy_

_On fire, waiting to fly_

_I can fly_

**I can fly-Lana Del Rey**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thanks for reading, here's the next chapter and I hope you like. All mistakes are mine (need a beta please). REVIEWS please.**

**Chapter 2**

The flight had been quiet and, with a copy of the identity of Keith and now with the wig, Kate gave her documentation on the desk from Stanford, satisfied.

"Here are your schedules and a map to your dorm. Unfortunately with so many new students, your request not to share the dorm was denied, Mr. Beckett."

"What?" The voice of the young girl sounded shrill and she coughed, quickly thickening her voice, "No, it's all right then

"Have a great semester."

_I'm screwed._ The young girl thought, as she headed using her wing to the male dormitories. Kate kept an upright posture along with her confidence, trying to ignore the nervousness as she passed by several boys in the hallway talking, pushing some of the newcomers and trying to play football in the hallway.

"Hey newbie!" Kate turned, seeing a young man with brown and rebel hair and with a wry smile, looking her up and down and the polished shoes. "Are you a model or something like that?"

His friends laughed at the joke and Kate rolled her eyes, ignoring them, but the man pulled her by the arm and, with the movements that her brother had taught her, Kate quickly overthrown him, startling them for a second, before the other two man with him advanced to Kate.

"What's going on here?"

Kate saw an older boy staying in front of her, protecting her from the two bullies who retreated. Kate couldn't see his face, but he was a little taller than her, strong, with straight brown hair. And had a wonderful perfume.

"Sending your henchmen attack the model that down you, Davidson?"

"And you're defending him, little writer? Have you become gay now?"

"I can't deny that he's pretty." The young man joked, winking, before getting serious. "Are you afraid he steals the girls from you?"

The man, Josh Davidson was furious at the implication, but seeing one of the monitors approaching, he made a sign for his friends and they left. The 'little writer' turned to Kate, smiling gently.

"Are you ok?"

"Richard Castle?" She asked, surprised, staring at his blue and bright eyes and Rick frowned upon hearing the voice of the young man, sounding so girlish. Kate coughed and asked, blushing: "The writer?"

"Shh…" He said, taking a finger to his lips as if it was a secret. "Here is Richard Rodgers. I'm still not very well known, but you never know, right?" He then held out his hand. "What's your name by the way?"

"Keith. Keith Beckett."

Kate was surprised to find him there. He had published two books, though they weren't much known yet, Kate had fallen in love with them and with the author. He had an incredible talent with words and was handsome too.

"Are you still a student?" She asked as they walked down the hall.

"It's my third year. And what about you, what's your course?" Rick looked at his new friend up and down, finding him weird.

He was tall, with light brown hair and looked a little awkward with the polo shirt, khaki pants and polished shoes. But he had beautiful hazel eyes and a delicate face and soon the young man shook his head, erasing the thought from his head.

_What am I thinking, finding another man pretty?_

"Law school. Room 101."

"That happens to be my dorm too." Rick said, surprised and Kate stared at him when they reached the bedroom and Rick opened the door for him.

"I thought you would have an apartment, with all the money from your books."

Rick put his hands in his pocket, as they entered and Kate looked at the bed with desk and empty cabinet and then to the side of Rick's room, which had a shelf lined with books on top and a dresser full of perfumes, miniature airplanes and cars. Kate held a giggle, seeing that he had had a kid's side.

"There were no apartments nearby and the dorms are full now."

Kate sat on her bed, before opening one of the bags, removing some objects while being observed by Rick. Kate found one of her dresses and rushed to hide it under several shirts and the writer smiled as Keith remove some books, among them one of his.

"Pride and Prejudice?" Rick asked, raising an eyebrow at his roommate. "You're one of the first guys here I found that like reading Jane Austen."

"Um... It's from my sister. She must have forgotten it by mistake." Kate quickly tried to fix the situation.

"You have a sister?" Rick asked interested, sitting next to Keith, who blushed with the approach.

Keith took a family photo where she was with Keith and their parents and showed him.

"Oow, she's beautiful!"

"Her name is Katherine, we are twins."

Rick watched the brunette in the picture, finding her beautiful and to be true, if Keith had long hair, he could pass by his sister... _Hey, what am I thinking?!_

Rick hurried to get away from Keith, because the young man had an aroma of cherries that was messing with him, which was unusual, since Rick liked girls, with their soft skin and long hair.

"And she came to Stanford as well?"

"Um, no. She went to England to study nursing." Desperate to change the subject, Kate asked in a deep voice: "So Rick, are you going to publish more books?"

"Right now I'm concentrating on the tests, but soon I'll begin to write something. Will you be interested in reading when I publish it?"

"You know I will." Rick blushed a little, but smiled pleased to learn that his roommate liked his books.

As they talked and Kate told him of his life, or rather the life of her brother, the girl tried to put one of the empty bags on top of the closet, but, although he was tall, she was struggling so Rick stood behind her.

"Let me help you..."

Kate was startled by the proximity, slipping and ending up on the floor with Rick's arms holding her o prevent them from getting hurt, their legs intertwined. Kate turned her face to the side, feeling Rick's breath and found his blue eyes.

_I can't fall in love... not when I'm pretending to me Keith and trying to achieve my dream..._

Rick quickly removed his hands from the body of his roommate, standing up and helping him and for a few seconds there was a strange atmosphere, before Rick quickly started a conversation.

When Kate finished installing herself in the room, Rick asked if he would go with him to the cafeteria, where Rick introduced him to his friends, Ryan and Esposito and soon Kate, or better saying, Keith became friends with them. Rick spoke a little about himself, relying on being from New York, where his mother worked as an actress, spoke of a serious girlfriend he had had in the first year but that had betrayed him and then he give a break in having dates, focusing on his books, although many girls still tried to go out with him.

Esposito was a Latin boy who played on the team and was studying crimes and was dating Lanie, from the medical school. Ryan, a blond and Irish boy was studying law too, despite being ahead of Kate and was dating a girl named Jenny, from the arts course.

**TBC**

**OMG, what's going to happen? Send me REVIEWS, please, I want to know what do you think about the story, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, tanks for the reviews, I loved them. Special thanks to Sarah Vic, Lakeisha Cozart, Soyam, , Sissys01, Torontosun, Jessie247 and everyone who's following. Here's the new chapter and I hope you like because I loved writing this.**

**REVIEWS ****please, they help a lot. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 3**

Kate's first week at Stanford had been quiet. It was Monday morning and Kate had woken up early to use the men's washroom so she could wash her long hair and change alone. There was no way she could do this in her dorm, as her roommate, Rick, usually got up late, ten minutes before class starts.

"Damn, Rick!" Kate whispered to herself, annoyed, while soaping her hair, the smell of cherries invading the space. "You could get up earlier from time to time and make things easier for me."

But soon Kate's mind began to travel, remembering the wonderful Sunday she'd had. Despite being starting to get famous and act like playboy sometimes, Rick was a very nice guy and Kate was enjoying more and more his company.

They had spent the day in the men's living room, and after Rick had taught her how to play poker patiently, Kate learned the rules and played with him, Ryan and Esposito and in the, there were only Rick and Kate, competition. Kate had won in the end, to Rick's horror, because he was one of the best players there.

"_Admit Rick, you've just been dethroned." Kate said, amused while lowering her cards, amused at Rick's stunned expression._

"_B-but..." He tried to say, while Esposito and Ryan patted his shoulder._

"_Bro, the freshman's pretty good." Esposito said, before he and Ryan left the room._

_Kate looked at Rick, seeing that he still looked shocked and offered him a friendly smile:_

"_C'mon Rick, if I won, it was because I'd learned from the best."_

_With Kate's words, Rick opened a small smile, seeing that his friend as trying to comfort him and he said:_

"_I was a good teacher, wasn't I?"_

"_Yeah, you were..." Kate said, pretending to think and Rick threw on her one of his coins, pretending to be annoyed. "Hey!"_

"_And what will you want, Keith?" Rick asked, standing up and looking at him curiously. Seeing that Kate didn't know what he was talking about, he added: "You've won and deserves an award."_

"_I want the best cup of coffee!"_

"_Okay, let's go." Rick laughed as the two leave the door and Kate hit him on the shoulder with his own._

"_That was for the coin."_

"Keith?"

Kate, who was removing the shampoo from her hair, froze in place. _Shit, shit!_

"It's me, Tom." Kate replied, with her best male voice, as she listened to shower next to her turn on and Tom Demming, her classmate, start singing a song while showering.

Tom Demming was a boy of dark hair and light eyes who also studied Law and had some classes with Kate and the two soon had become friends, he was a great guy, and if Kate hadn't been attracted to Rick, she probably would think of appearing to him as Kate.

"So, did you finish the homework?" He asked and Kate felt that the moment was surreal. She was in the men's shower, having a conversation with one of her classmates, while the two were having a bath. It couldn't get stranger.

"Yeah, I finished last night." Kate quickly removed all shampoo from her hair, so she could pick up her backpack that was outside before Demming.

"I heard teacher Deschamps saying that it's going to be 20% of our final grade... Hey, are you using cherry shampoo?"

"It's my sister's shampoo... She must have taken mine by mistake." Kate quickly said and panicked when she heard him turn off the shower and open the door.

_Smart idea_, _Kate, leave to wash your hair in a Monday..._

"So... What do you think of Gina?"

"What?" Kate asked distracted, peering through the crack of the door to see if Tom was leaving and blushed, admiring his beautiful muscles of his back, as he dried himself.

"Gina, the girl that studies economics with us. What do you think of her?"

"Gina is..." Gina was a blonde and beautiful girl, but she was extremely competitive and preppy. _Seriously, he's really asking me what I think of women? _"She's hot, very hot. If you like her, ask her out."

"I'll, thank you. Hey, why don't you go out with me today? I know some girlfriends who are single, if you are interested Keith."

"Oh, no. I... Actually I've been interested in a brunette." Blue-eyed, good with words...

"Ok, good luck with her." And Tom left and Kate took the opportunity to run and get her bag, dressing her brother's clothes and returning to her dorm, finding something very interesting, and disturbing as well.

Rick was still sleeping, after he had given a little party in the men's living room. He was half-naked, with only his underwear, the blanket covering only part of his back and a muscular leg and Kate found herself admiring his body, raising her gaze to his handsome face, which had a soft expression, his hair falling over his eyes, his mouth slightly open. It was very cute.

That was until Kate realized the state of their dorm. His jacket was thrown upon her, HER bed and the shirt he had worn, dirty with drink was thrown on the ground, accompanied by his socks and shoes. His mouth opened in an involuntary smile and Kate frowned, seeing the lipstick mark in the corner of his mouth. Someone had got laid last night.

Nice way to start a Monday.

"... I miss you too take care."

Rick came into the room, throwing his bag on the bed and removing his shoes, seeing his new best friend in the phone and his curiosity won over him.

"Your sister?"

"Um, it was her. Called me to talk about her first month on England."

"And how was YOUR first month on the course?" Rick asked, staring at his friend, knowing that Keith had had some problems with Josh, but hadn't needed to interfere because Keith had protected himself very well, leaving Rick satisfied.

Kate rolled her eyes, sighing, but feeling grateful for her friend wanting to know about her. She lay down on the bed, quietly setting her wig.

"Despite the dumb jokes from Josh, it has been all I ever dreamed."

"With an amazing friend like me at your side, you first year at Stanford couldn't be better!" The writer said with a huge smile, making Kate laugh with him and for a moment, Rick enjoyed the laughter of his friend.

A month had passed and Keith had entered the naval school, while Madison had been covering Kate in England. Kate was really enjoying college, not only because of her new friends and for having Rick at her side, helping her, but because the course was all she ever dreamed, and despite the classes being difficult, Kate had the best grades.

The only problem was that Kate knew she needed to get a job, not wanting to spend all the money from her account and she bit her lip, thinking of looking for job tomorrow.

"Keith?"

"Huh?"

"You seem worried." Rick said, frowning and putting aside his notebook to face his friend.

"I'm thinking of getting a job." Kate said.

"If you are in need of money, I can lend you." He suggested, as he had enough money from the sale of his latest book. But Kate denied because she wanted to be independent, although she thought it was very cute of Rick for offering her.

"No need, but thank you, I really want to get a job."

Rick was silent for a moment. He was doing some extra classes to have more credits and one of them was painting. He needed a person to be his model because his teacher had asked his students to recreate any work from a book, a spectacle or another image in a panting and Rick was willing to pay to whom wanted to model for him and Keith seemed ideal, despite being a man, with his model posture and beautiful green eyes... Rick quickly shook his head. He couldn't ask his friend be his model, and Keith would never accept that.

Seeing the worried face of his friend, Rick wore his coat and then opened Kate's wardrobe, taking a dress shirt and jacket, throwing the clothes on him and saying:

"Come, get dressed."

"Where are we going?" Kate asked, looking at the clothes, but without moving.

"Let's go to a club, and don't worry about money, I've got VIP tickets."

"I think I'll pass this time..." Kate said, not feeling animated to go out, but Rick insisted, going to his friend with a huge smile.

"C'mon Keith, you need to have fun a little, I promise you won't regret it!"

"Okay..." Kate surrendered to his smile, picking up the clothes and headed toward the door, to get changed in the bathroom.

That was a mystery for Rick because his friend was always so ashamed to change in front of him, but decided not to press him if he was shy.

In the club, Rick and Kate were on the dance floor and the girl was having fun, because it had been a long time since she had gone to a club with friends and she used to love go to dance in NY. Rick showed some steps that he had learned to Kate, who surprised the young man with her talent.

"Oow Keith, you're good..."

"You have no idea..." Kate whispered seductively to Rick's surprise and the young man felt a strange need to hold him in his arms and Kate quickly thickened her voice: "Just kidding. You're not bad Rick... I used to go to parties with my friends in NY."

"Funny we haven't met each other before." Rick said, still staring at his friend, his blue eyes darkened by something he thought that was desire, not understanding why he was feeling attracted to his friend.

Both sweaty because the place was crowded and involuntarily he held his friend when a drunk guy bumped them, nearly knocking Kate.

"Well, New York is huge..." Kate said breathlessly, lost in Rick blue eyes of, who seemed hypnotized by them, still holding Kate's arm, her heat beating fast.

Embarrassed, Rick released him carefully, while Kate straightened his shirt. Someone then touched her shoulder and she saw a blonde woman, with a low-cut blouse smiling seductively at her, to Kate's horror, leaning on her, her face close to hers.

"Hey hot stuff, do you wanna dance?"

"What? No thanks." Kate gave her an apologetic smile, then pulled Rick with her toward the bar and Rick sat down beside her, not understanding:

"Why did you refuse her request? She looked interested in you."

"Nooo, she isn't my type." Kate said, shaking her head and Rick leaned his elbow on the table, approaching Kate and looking at her, still puzzled.

"And what's your type?"

"Brunettes." Kate replied quickly and their eyes met again and Rick's heart accelerated. He couldn't understand why Keith made him feel this way.

"And anyway, I'm thirst and need a drink, Rick."

"Only one Martine Keith, you are underage."

Kate rolled her eyes. Although Rick was adventurous, he secretly had a responsible side. The two made a toast and sat talking until some girls appeared interested in the two and Rick paid them a few drinks before going with a beautiful brunette to the dance floor again and Kate dodged a young redhead.

Kate drank her Martine in one of the bar stands, watching everyone. Kate wanted at that moment to be dressed as Kate so she could be in Rick's arms, but all she could do was watch him dance with the others. She brushed away the hair from her wig, frustrated, she was in love with Rick, her roommate and he thought she's a guy.

Kate released her breath and then decided to dance alone, amid the crowd and ended up having a great time, because then Rick dismissed the brunette to make company to his friend and the two danced with a few colleagues from Stanford who were there before they settle back to the dorm.

**TBC**

**Reviews? Suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back and thanks everyone who's reading this story and sent reviews :D**

**I hope you like this chapter because a lot of things are going to happen. Reviews please, make the author happy.**

**Chapter 4**

It was Sunday morning and as always, Kate had awakened much earlier than everyone to be able to use the men's bathroom and be able to wash her hair that was getting oily because of the wig she had been using every day. Kate would be able to stay alone in her bedroom because Rick had been spending the weekend at the hotel where his mother was staying. With her hair wrapped in a towel, Kate wore jeans and a long-sleeved blouse as the weather was cold and she returned to the room, relaxing a bit without Keith's clothes. The girl dropped the towel hair, drying her hair with the dryer until it fell in waves down her back and she approached Rick's bed, grabbing his pillow and inspiring the masculine scent of him.

"Rick..."

In a month Kate felt she was falling in love for the writer, who was always at her side, sometimes with his jokes, sometimes helping her, but she knew they wouldn't work because she had been lying to him for a month, dressing herself as her brother. Kate left the pillow aside and went to her desk, thinking about calling her brother, when the door opened and Kate's eyes widened.

"Katherine?!"

"My God, Richard?!" Kate exclaimed in surprise. _He should only __return at night__. __What do I do__, __what do I do__?_

Rick closed the door, slowly approaching the girl. Keith's sister was beautiful, but to be honest, without the women's clothing and long hair, they were equal and it scared him, making him doubt his sexual preference.

Rick ignored the thoughts and smiled, extending his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Richard Rodgers, your brother has told me a lot about you."

"Hello there. He also spoke of you. The author of my favorite books." Kate said, anxious to get out of there before being discovered.

"Oh, so you're also a fan of my books?" He asked, with a huge smile, kissing her hand and Kate laughed, slightly blushing.

"Don't feel too flattered Mr. Castle."

"But I thought you were in England... And where's your brother?"

"Ah..." Kate tried to think of something while Rick emptied his backpack. "I asked to be transferred to the local California Community College . I came here to see Keith, but I forgot that he's got a job at the mall."

"Keith's got a job?" Rick asked, a little happy for his friend, but disappointed because he had considering hiring him to help with his painting. Rick quickly stopped his thoughts when his stomach growled and he suggested: "Listen, I'm going to have lunch, wanna come with me?"

"I..." Kate looked at his blue eyes, wanting so much to say yes, but she feared being unmasked, but seeing his beautiful smile, she accepted. "Sure."

Rick reached for Kate and she accepted his hand and they went out together. Kate couldn't believe that she was holding hands with her favorite author without having to worry about being dressed as boy. Quietly, Kate inspired his perfume, while they left the campus toward the sidewalk. He smelled so good.

Rick couldn't believe how fast he was getting attracted to the girl on his arm. They barely had met, but she was not only funny but also she had a beautiful smile. As they walked toward the cafeteria, they chatted and Rick asked:

"England is very far away, you missed your family?"

"A lot." Kate admitted, biting her lip, something that Rick found attractive. "But I've made amazing friends." She was referring to her friends there, in Stanford, especially the writer who was guiding her. "And you, miss your parents?"

Although they had talked a lot about themselves when she was dresses as Keith, Rick had never told her about his father.

"I've never met my father, so there's no way I'd miss him, but sometimes I find myself wondering how it he like..." Rick admitted, looking down and finding Kate's eyes, filled with compassion.

"You know, there is a good side to it all."

"What is it?" Rick asked, curious.

"He can be anything you want. A writer like you, or even a spy from CIA!"She suggested and seeing the animation in Rick, she laughed. "See?"

"A spy from CIA? Can you imagine how cool is that?"

"You look like a child on Christmas morning Rick." She said, still laughing and tightening her arm with his a little more and Rick smiled, marveled with her as they entered the cafeteria.

"So, what do you wanna have?" He asked curiously as she closed the menu.

"Burger and french fries. And you?"

"The same." He said and then suggested: "How about we share a strawberry shake?"

"Great idea." Kate nodded, with a huge smile.

After the waitress brought their requests and put the huge strawberry shake between them, the two continued to talk about their favorite books, places, moments in their lives and even relationships. Kate told him that she had dated and kissed a few boys in high school but she never had something serious and Richard told her that he had only two girlfriends, Meredith and then Kyra, but the last betrayed him and then he had only a few dates

"You're amazing Kate..." He said, one hand supporting his head, watching her take a sip of the drink, his eyes dropping to her pink and sexy lips that were sucking the liquid, feeling his eyes darkened with desire for her. She could transform the simple act of drinking in something sexy, without having to try.

She told him the time her father had forbidden her to go on a party but allowed her brother Keith and the twin helped her escape and they both got away by the wind of the second floor and used a Harley that she and her brother had bought together, going to the party in Madison's house and arrived at five in the morning, almost being caught by their father.

"We almost got caught when we opened the front door and dad woke up. But it was worth it, the party was amazing." She said, laughing at her escapes.

"So... Someone interesting that you've left in London?" He asked, accepting the glass that Kate gave him and he drank the last of the shake, before staring at her, trying to look relaxed.

"Yes..." She said slowly and Rick's stomach sank. She was committed? Kate realized the sad expression he had and saw that she might have a chance with him and laughed, saying: "My best friend Madison. But no, most of the guys I met there weren't worth it."

"Maybe some guy here is worth?" He suggested, raising an eyebrow with a beautiful smile and Kate smiled, feeling her heart racing, her eyes shining with malicious, who conquered him more.

"Who knows?"

Both paid the bill and some girls that recognized Rick from his book asked for an autograph and before the couple had walk in the park, they stopped in front of the college gate and Rick touched her cheek gently, taking courage to ask her something important. At the touch on her face, Kate looked up, meeting his eyes and Rick said:

"I know we've just met, but I'm in need of a model for my art class, it's only twice a week, and I can pay you, if you accept, of course."

"I do!" Kate said too fast and soon regretted it because she had never modeled before, though the idea attracted her a little. But what if he then dispensed her because she wasn't good on it? But Kate wasn't someone that liked to give up and didn't change her mind, she was going to do it.

"I'm glad..." Rick admitted, relieved, opening a beautiful smile and staring at the face of the beautiful young woman.

The truth was that he was a little nervous, thinking she would deny because he was going too fast with her. This painting was very important to him, not only because he always dedicated his body and soul in everything that he did, but also because it would guarantee him extra points and Kate not only had the perfect physical and also had a very expressive face but was fun, and that's what Rick wanted in his work.

"I know it's kind of weird, but I feel like I've known you from a long time. And I don't want to use any of the girls from here, they are too vain..."

"I know, I also feel that I've known you, not only from your books, but from what my brother has told me. He told me that you helped him against some troublemakers, thanks."

"Oh Really? Keith is a very special friend..." Rick admitted with a small smile, thinking of the male version of Kate. "But then, when are you available?"

"Tuesdays and Thursdays? Look, I've never modeled before, but I'm willing and the money will help me." Kate admitted shyly, but willing to model to him and Rick stroked her cheek, his fingers touching the corner of her mouth, reassuringly. There was no way she couldn't do it, she was natural

"Thank you Kate... I know you'll do well." Rick then asked: "And what time will your brother arrive?"

"He should be here soon, I think I better go, I'm going to hang out with some friends." Kate was nervous because she would have to go back to the bedroom to get a change of clothes and the wig.

Neither seemed to want to get out from each other's arms and Kate closed her eyes for a moment, losing herself in Rick's touch, who stroked her lip with his thumb. Kate then took a deep breath, opening her eyes and giving him a small smile as she walked away.

"It was a pleasure Rick. Until Tuesday."

"Kate."

Kate turned and Rick approached, getting close to her and both felt their hearts racing. He couldn't just let her go. Rick brushed a strand of hair from her shoulder, letting his hand fall on her shoulder and Kate was the first to react, touching her lips to his.

Rick opened his blue eyes, surprised by her action because they hardly knew each other, but he liked, feeling her taste of cherries and wondered if Keith also had this taste of cherries. But his thoughts disappeared when Kate moved her lips over his and he felt an electric shock in his body and Rick knew Kate was special for him. When they parted, they were stained and Kate felt awkward, but Rick smiled, patting her shoulder and soothing her.

"So until Tuesday?" He asked and she confirmed, before walking away.

When she was sure that Rick had already entered, Kate took a shortcut to the male dorms, ignoring Esposito and Lanie that said:

"Isn't that Keith's sister?"

And Kate locked herself in the men's room, while reliving the kiss she and Rick shared, knowing that she was more and more in love with him and she needed to find a way to get out from all this mess before someone gets hurt.

Rick was lying on his bed, thinking about Kate's kiss, feeling that she was an interesting girl. He looked at the other bed, before leaving the room. When Kate spied the empty hallway, she ran into the bedroom, taking the wig and her brother's clothes.

That night, after Esposito and Ryan went to their dorms, it was just Kate and Rick on the floor, finishing the pizza. Rick drank beer and refused to give some to Keith, knowing he was still under age, giving him soda.

"So... You met my sister Kate today?" Kate started casually, finishing his slice of pizza, and, seeing that Rick was watching the gentle way she took the last bite, Kate hurried to swallow it, faking a burp.

"Yes... She's a very funny girl and I think I like her." Rick admitted, smiling at the thought of the beautiful girl. "Um, are you against?" He asked nervously with the idea that Keith wouldn't approve.

"No!" Kate said, relieved. "I know she likes you and I approve, just don't hurt her, okay?"

"Never... We'll meet each other on Tuesday." Rick said, eager to meet her again and see her modeling.

"Katie told me. How come you never told me that you are in the painting class?" Kate asked, upset and Rick felt bad.

"Sorry... I thought you would find it stupid." He admitted and Kate put a hand over his.

"Of course not! It's great that you have many talents, I'm only upset that you didn't tell me anything. "

"I needed extra credit so I decided to choose painting... I promise that when I finish my painting, you will be the first to see it, okay?"

"Okay."

They both looked down to where Kate's hand was over the writer's and Rick watched that Keith's hand was smaller and more delicate, and before Rick could pull away, he saw a spider on the floor and shouted, startling Kate and pulling her up in his bed with him.

"Rick, my God, what is it?" Kate asked, trying to hold back a laughter while Rick kept her with him. She then saw the spider and rolled her eyes, leaving the bed and killing the spider.

"Wow Keith, you are my hero. Just don't say anything to Esposito and Ryan, ok? I don't want them thinking less of me."

"Relax Castle, your secret is safe with me."

And they both laughed. Rick then took a bag that was on the bed and handed t to his friend. It was something he knew that Keith would need and then decided to buy as a welcome gift since Keith had become an important friend.

"What is it?" Kate asked, frowning to see that the bag was from a bookstore.

"Open."

Kate opened it and saw a book that she needed to buy for one of her classes, but she hadn't found it and was too expensive to order. Kate's eyes lit up and she started to embrace Rick, but it wouldn't be very manly of him then she cleared her throat and said:

"Rick, you didn't need, I would borrow it."

"Keith, I know you need this book and I have enough money, if I can help my friends, I'll help." He said with a beautiful smile and Kate smiled with him.

"Thanks bro."

_More than friends I always pledged_

_Cause friends they come and go_

_People change as does everything_

_I wanted to grow old_

_Just want to grow old_

**The end-Pearl Jam**

**TBC**

**Reviews? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's my valentine's day present for you who's been reading this story, thanks :D**

**Chapter 5**

On Tuesday, Kate was anxious because it would be her first section as a model for Rick, and she didn't know what to expect because he hadn't given her a clue about what was his work or on what she should wear. As her Ethics class had ended earlier, Kate had plenty of time to go to the dorm and change, knowing that Rick would be still in class.

In doubt what to wear, she pulled out a yellow dress that she liked because it reminded her of the summer and put a light makeup, putting her wig and her brother's clothes in the bag, to be prevented.

Anxious, Kate left and walked to the block where was the Literature's course to see if Rick was ready. She found the classroom and looked in the window, quickly spotting Rick, who was finishing writing an essay. When he looked up from his paper, looking at the window, his blue eyes met her hazel eyes and he smiled, making a sign that soon he would meet her and Kate returned with a huge smile, as she walked in the hall and leaned her back in one of the walls, to wait him, wondering what would happen that afternoon.

"Hi Kate." Rick said when he found her in the hallway twenty minutes later, admiring her in her beautiful dress and he kissed her cheek, making her shiver.

"Your lesson ended earlier? I could have gone pick you up in the LCC."

"Hi Rick. Not needed, my college's near here and the walk was good." She said, as he extended his arm to her and led her down the hall, passing by many students who were leaving their classes and Kate looked at him curiously.

"It's your favorite subject?"

"One of my favorites, we're studying Brazilian literature."

"Machado de Assis?" Kate asked because she had read some of his works that had been translated and had fallen in love with his books that addressed the human conditions and romances.

"Do you know his books?" Rick asked in surprise and she confirmed. "Have you read Bras Cubas?"

"No, I've read a few books, like Don Casmurro, that, alias, is my favorite."

"It's one of my favorite as well."

Delighted with Kate's taste for books, he promised to lend her some books, as they headed to a small room that was used as a studio. While Rick withdrew his paints and the canvas, Kate sat on the edge of the desk, watching him.

"And what exactly are you going to retract in your painting, Rick?"

Rick finished unpacking everything and then brought a backpack that was in the closet and put it on the desk, sitting next to Kate to explain better, feeling a little nervous about exposing his idea.

"I want to portray you as Odile, from Swan Lake."

"The black swan?" The brunette asked, interested. "I didn't know you liked the ballet."

"As you know, my mother is actress so every year she'd take me to see some plays or ballets."

"It must have been heaven for you, surrounded by all that girls in tutus..." Kate said, trying to imagine Rick, ten years ago, admiring the dancers and Rick laughed, running a hand through his hair, recalling that time.

"Hey, I was only 13 staring puberty and my mother as always introducing me to some of them." He defended himself laughing and Kate raised an eyebrow, feeling a twinge of jealous, but let it aside quickly.

"Anyway, then I started to appreciate the works and the Swan Lake was what caught my attention, not only for the beauty but the complex personalities of its characters. Have you ever watched it?"

"Once, when I was teen and my mother took me to watch it, trying to persuade me to do ballet."

"And did it work?" Rick asked interested, while Kate laughed, denying.

"Not much, I was a bit rebellious, rather dance in the parties." Kate saw the amazed expression of Rick's face and asked: "What?"

"You're always surprising me." He admitted with a smile, amazed with every little discovery that he made of Kate, feeling more attracted to her than ever.

The two stared at each other and Kate wrapped a lock of hair around her finger, before looking away with a small smile with his statement and he continued:

"What do you think of the Black Swan?"

Kate thought for a moment, thinking about the history and the ballerina who played Odile, a few years ago and said:

"She's a malicious character and wants to took the Prince from Odette and have him for her at any cost."

Rick, approving her response and held her hand with his, rubbing her fingers and Kate was carried away by the sensations of his big but soft hand was causing on her skin, as he said:

"It's a good answer, but don't you think that Odile, like Odette might not have total control in her life?" Kate cocked her head to one side, listening to him as he continued to massage her hand:

"How so?"

"Odette had no control, she was bound to be Swan during the day and just be human for a few hours at night. But Odile, although spoiled, ended up having to follow her father's orders and bewitched to become Odette to seduce the prince and bring his unhappiness and perhaps in the middle of it all she ended up getting attracted to him."

"A poisoned love?"

"Exactly. Well, that's my reading of Odile. Behind all her malice, there was much more."

The two spent some time in silence, reflecting and Kate realized she and Odile had one thing in common: Both have had to take on other identities because of their fathers. The character pretended to be Odette to seduce someone and in Kate's case, she pretended to be her brother in order to follow a dream and in the middle of all this, there was a boy. But the brunette knew that it was the only similarity because she really liked Rick and had doubts if the Odile of Rick really felt something for the prince.

Rick dropped Kate's hand and opened the bag and pulled out an open leg long black dress with thin straps with the back bare. Kate gasped, admiring the dress.

"Oow Rick, it's beautiful!"

"I borrowed from the drama class. I want you to try the dress to see if it'll need some adjustment."

He handed the piece to Kate and left the room to give her privacy while she changed. In the minutes that followed, Rick leaned his back to the door, replaying their conversation and look forward to see her in the dress, because when he had seen it on the hanger, he knew the dress would be perfect for the beautiful brunette. The only thing that he had to see now was Kate incorporating the character.

"I'm ready."

"Kate, it's... perfect. You're perfect." Rick murmured, stopping in front of the brunette, dazed, his heart beating fast.

"Thank you."

Kate was standing in the middle of the room as a model, her face flushed slightly, but with a beautiful smile, looking down at the dress on her body. The dress looked perfect on her, going to the ground and covering her feet, emphasizing every curve of her body.

"One more thing."

Rick pulled out a crown that had two swan's feathers on the sides and approached Kate, placing it gently on her head, adjusting it and Rick took the time to inspire her scent of cherries, feeling her breath on his face.

When he finished adjusting the feathers, their eyes met and they exchanged a smile before Rick got away, because both had work to do.

"I want you to have your back to that window."

It was a French window, which was almost the ceiling size and looked like the window that appeared in the ballet scene. When Kate went to the window, facing him, she said:

"Just to remind you, I'm not a ballerina, so I don't know any _poses_."

"I know Kate, and if I wanted a ballerina, I would have asked for one." He reassured her and she opened a small smile at his statement. "Now open your arms and let them at the shoulder height, resting them on the sides of the window edges."

Kate did what he asked her and then thought of all that he had told her about Odile, giving life to the character, a seductive smile appearing on her lips, her eyes shining and Rick smiled approvingly, as he sat and began to mix the inks, being watched by her.

"When you get tired, tell me Kate."

"Don't worry Rick. Everyone knows that the model's life is not easy."

Gradually, with his inks, Rick gave life to Kate in his painting.

An hour later, Rick cleaned his brushes, knowing it was time to rest and observed what he had done. He had already painted part of Kate's face and he was pleased with the likeness and felt anxious for the next sections with his beautiful muse. Covering the frame, Rick approached Kate, who sighed in relief.

"We finished for today?" Her arm muscles were beginning to ache, but it was for a good cause.

"Yes." He told her, guiding her gently to one of the chairs where she collapsed and he sat beside her, laughing. "Tired of the model's life?"

"Shut up." She replied, bumping slightly on his shoulder and the two looked at each other and slowly their faces were approaching, their lips closer, both knowing that they were feeling something for each other.

"Rick..."

"Kate."

And then their lips touched, making that electric current go through their bodies.  
Rick's lips moved gently over hers and son Kate parted her lips to give his tongue entrance, making the kiss a little more voracious. Her hands rose toward his hair, messing them while Rick let his hands run on her back, holding her close to him and stroking her soft skin, feeling each vertebra of her spine and making her arch her back toward his hand..

Their faces were stained and as they continued to kiss, their hands beginning to explore the other's body over the clothes, until Kate broke he kiss for air and the two smiled. Both were still analyzing what they felt for each other so they didn't said anything, just smiled and stood up, holding hands and leaving the room.

"Kate, do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Rick asked, holding her hand after Kate had returned from the bathroom and handed him the dress. The writer had a cute face and Kate smiled, nodding and giving him a peck.

"I do."

"It's a date." He stressed and she giggled.

"I know. I'll wait anxiously."

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to lust_

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to us_

**Because the night –Cascada**

**TBC**_  
_**Reviews, please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Thanks for reading the story, it makes me happy. There's a new chapter from 'Black Swan', check it. This chapter is one of my favorites, lots of romance.**

**Have a good read and REVIEWS.**

**Chapter 6**

"Kate, stretch your column... that's it."

"Is it good?" She asked, trying to keep the pose he wanted from the last afternoon.

"It's perfect. You're perfect." Rick replied, repeating the words again.

Rick and Kate were in the art room, where the writer and now painter sat with the canvas in his front, watching his muse, Kate Beckett. The girl was wearing the same dress, although the weather had become chill and had the same seductive smile on her face, leaning on the window, her unruly hair with the swan feathers.

Things between them were great since their dinner last night. Rick had been a perfect gentleman and amused her with his stories and the couple after split a dessert, exchanged several kisses on the Italian's restaurant porch, both falling in love.

They talked while Rick was painting her and Kate told him a little more about her life, although she had to invent some things about England, which bothered her because she didn't like lying to him. She watched Rick's concentration in painting her, his hair falling over his blue eyes and she felt her face flush.

"Kate, you're blushing." He said, raising an eyebrow and she apologized. "No, okay, so it's natural." He reassured her.

Rick was increasingly in love with Kate, but he felt she was hiding from him something and he was willing to find out what it was and, if possible, help her.

"Kate? You can rest, let's stop for today." Rick said, resting the brush and covering the work. He walked over to Kate, helping her out of the window and she asked, smiling:

"So, sir painter, when I get to see the work?"

"When it's finished. I hope to give life to your beauty in this paint." Rick had promised that Keith would be the first to see it and Kate knew it, being pleased to see how much she was affecting him, as a woman or dressed as a man.

She shivered and Rick took his coat off, putting it on her and asking:

"Where's your coat?"

"I forgot in ours-in my bedroom." She lied, letting herself be involved in the heat of his coat and aroma and Rick hugged her from behind, burying his face in her hair, making her shiver with his touch.

"I don't want you to catch a cold Kate." He said concerned and she sighed.

Kate turned in his arms, touching her nose to his, her heart racing. The words were stuck in her throat, but she needed to tell him how much she was in love with him and that Keith was her.

"Rick... I like you." She admitted, looking deep into his eyes and a beautiful smile spread across his face, and he stroked her cheek.

"I like you too... You Kate are funny, determined and honest..."

Kate felt her stomach sink when he had said this, and Rick noticed her expression, worried.

"Kate? What is it?"

She bit her lip and just shook her head.

"You're an amazing guy Rick and I don't deserve you." She said, feeling her eyes shine with tears and Rick kissed her lips gently, before embracing her.

"Kate, of course you deserve me..."

A few weeks later, the couple went to the cafeteria on the campus where Rick and Kate would meet with Esposito and others, after the brunette have been presented to them some time ago. Kate quickly became friends with them, because she already knew them, but as Keith, the problem was that everyone was asking where Keith was.

"But Kate, where's your brother?" Lanie asked, curious.

"He must be coming from work now. Hey, I'll get coffee for us." And she quickly got out from Rick's arms, carrying her bag to the bathroom. There she quickly undressed and change for men's clothing and put the wig, before joining her friends.

"Hey Keith, you came." Rick said, greeting the friend who smiled nervously.

"Sorry I'm late, my boss didn't want to release me."

"Relax... Keith, is that gloss on your lips?" Esposito asked, frowning at his friend and Kate cursed herself mentally, remembering to not use her gloss again.

"This is-"

"You've got a girlfriend?" Jenny asked, with a huge smile, leaving the brunette bewildered and Rick, puzzled, watching his friend.

"No!" Kate denied quickly. "There was this strange girl and she grabbed me and kissed me in the checkout line, I she thought I was an old boyfriend.

"Hey, I'll help Kate with the coffee." Lanie said, but Kate interrupted.

"It's all right, let me help my sister." And Keith left quickly, leaving the future doctor suspicious.

When Kate returned with the coffees, Rick opened his arms and the girl went to him, relaxing a bit i his warm arms, and Rick brushed away her hair from her face, pressing a kiss on her cheek, seeing how tense and rigid her posture was.

Kate felt tired and strained and didn't know how much longer she could keep the disguise because her friends were starting to suspicious that something was wrong because she disappeared every time that Keith would appear and vice versa.

"You're tense... Is everything all right between you and your brother?"

Kate replied with a kiss on his lips and then Rick left the concern aside, losing himself on her soft lips, when Esposito then interrupted them, asking:

"Kate, wasn't Keith helping you?"

"He must have gone to the bathroom."

"I'll call him." The Latin offered, but Kate got up, agitated, ignoring Rick's protest, who was finding all her jitter strange.

"No, I will, I have to give him his pill."

"Pill? What does he have?" Rick asked, concerned about the health of his friend, but she reassured him.

"Just some aspirin for rhinitis." When Kate left, Lanie decided to follow her.

"I'll go too, Kate might need me." And when Lanie reached the men's washroom, she was surprised to see Kate putting her wig. The brunette was startled.

"Lanie?"

"Kate? What's going on?" Lanie went into the bathroom, taking the wig from her hands and facing her new friend, shaking her head in disappointment. "You're Keith! And you've been lying to us all this time!"

"Lanie, please, I can explain!"

A young man tried to enter the bathroom, but Lanie locked the door, upset with Kate's lie.

"Explain? You've been in the college pretending to be a boy, being roommate of Rick, the guy who liked you so much! "

Lanie started to open the door to tell everything to Rick, but Kate grabbed her wrist, tense.

"Lanie, I've never wanted to fool any of you, especially Rick."

"Then why?" She insisted, turning to Kate, trying to understand her.

Kate took a deep breath and said:

"Lanie, I actually have a twin brother named Keith, but he's in the Navy." And Kate told her whole story, about wanting to study law and her father forbidding her and the plane that she and her brother have made and how it had been difficult for her to pretend to be her brother.

And when Kate finished telling everything, Lanie was shocked, but then gave a small smile, hugging her.

"Kate... Still you could have told us, we are your friends!"

"Sorry Lanie. But if anyone finds out, I'll be expelled and my brother will get in trouble."

"But what will you do when your father finds out? And Rick?"

"I just need to prove to my father how good my grades are. About Rick... I like him so much, but if I tell him that Keith is me, he'll hate me."

Lanie stroked Kate's head, soothing her when a tear trickled down.

"He won't hate you. Maybe he'll get upset, but he likes you very much."

"I know, I just need a little more time, okay?"

"Okay. Now we need to get you ready."

Lanie helped Kate with the makeup and the two walked toward the table where the boys were.

"My brother apologized, but he had a headache and went back to the dorm."

"But he's okay?" Rick asked worried and Kate reassured.

At night, Rick followed Kate to the exit, not wanting to say goodbye to her. The two embraced and he was concerned about her silence. He lifted her chin gently, looking at her eyes and asked:

"Kate? You've been so quiet."

"Just a little tired."

"I know it's not allowed, but... Would you prefer to stay in my dorm? Or that I accompany you to your campus?"

Kate rolled her eyes but smiled at his concern, her heart racing with the idea of sharing his bed.

"I think Keith wouldn't like to see you and I sharing the bed. Don't worry, I'll get a taxi."

"If you insist, at last let me pay the taxi... Good night Kate, be careful." He said, giving her a peck and releasing her reluctantly.

"Good night Rick..."

After he walked away, Kate hurried and took a shortcut to the boys' dormitory, taking advantage there was no one in the hall and got to the room, rushing to undress and dress her brother clothes and the wig, laying in bed and taking the book to study for the test that would be that week, just when Rick arrived.

"Hey Keith, are you feeling better?" Rick asked, approaching the friend and taking his temperature, which was normal, even though his face was flushed.

"It was just a headache. And my sister?" He asked, sitting on the bed while Rick opened the closet.

"I took her to the gate." He said, smiling as he remembers the kiss, as he undressed and Kate's eyes widened at the sight of him in only underwear, as she usually wasn't around when he would change clothes.

Kate ran her eyes through his muscles, her face flushed while imagining herself into his arms and what that muscles could do to her, unaware that Rick frowned, calling her.

"Keith? KEITH!"

"What?" Kate asked, staring at his blue eyes.

"Keith, seriously, your boss need to take easy with you, you are working and studying too much." Rick said worried about his friend, stroking his hair, before wearing his pajamas and turning the lights off.

**TBC**

**Reviews please, tell me what you think or suggestions.**

**Kisses**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I'm back, thanks for reading guys. This is a short but shocking chapter. Please, REVIEWS, I miss them.**

**Chapter 7**

One afternoon, after Rick and Kate finished another section of modeling, the girl left him in a hurry, to Rick's disappointment, who was worried with her, but she reassured him, saying she had a test, when in fact she needed to get to their dorm before him. Rick took the painting to his dorm, where he found Keith sitting on the table, studying.

"Hey Keith."

Kate looked up, saw him entering the room with the painting and smiled.

"Is this the painting you did of my sister?"

"Is finished and as promised, you will be the first to see it."

Kate's face softened to see that he had kept his promise and she stood up, going up to Rick, who smiled excited, taking off the sheet from above the painting and Kate gasped.

"Oh Rick, it's beautiful!"

The picture portrayed Kate in the long black dress, her unruly hair framing her face with the feathers, a seductive smile, surrounded by a burst of color. Kate raised her hands to run her fingers in her own image in the painting, but Rick stopped her, holding her hand.

"It's still drying."

"I'm sure you pass in this class." Kate said sincerely and Rick looked at Kate's face in the painting and then Keith's, seeing the same person and, on an impulse, Rick grabbed her by the nape and kissed her.

The kiss was just lips touching the lips and then Rick pulled away, shocked at what he had done, had kissed another man, Keith, the brother of the girl who he was in love!

"Keith, I-" Rick felt confused, disgusted, ashamed for betraying Kate and kissing his best friend...

"No Rick, it's Kate."

And Kate took a deep breath, her heart beating fast, knowing it was time to put an end to her lie and then she removed the wig, letting her long hair fall on her back. Rick watched everything on slow motion, seeing Keith became Kate.

Kate tried to touch his face with her hands, but Rick stepped back, shaking his head, feeling betrayed.

"What's going on here?"

"Rick..." Kate called him, but he was furious, pointing an accusatory finger at Kate, who was startled because she had never seen him like that.

"YOU HAVE BEEN LYING TO ME FOR TWO MONTHS?!"

"Rick, listen to me!" Kate said loudly, getting angry too, cause she knew what she had done was wrong but she wanted a chance to explain herself to him and she couldn't let him go away like that.

"After all, who did I kiss, Kate or Keith?" And with that, he grabbed his coat and left the room, furious and disappointed to have not only lost the girl he loved, as his best friend, and a tear fell from his eye.

Upon arriving at the hall, he leaned his back on the wall, not knowing what to do or where to go. He looked at the 101s door, feeling the tears filling his eyes at the thought of Keith, no, Kate and how much she had hurt him. Feeling the wallet in his coat pocket, he rubbed his eyes tightly to dry them, deciding to go to a hotel. Maybe later, he could explain his situation to the boys.

Kate sat on the bed with teary eyes, not knowing what to do, her heart hurting so much. She looked at his empty bed, knowing that while she was there, he would refuse to go back and a whimper escaped her lips.

She thought about calling her brother, but knew he must be tired of training. She then called her mother.

"Kate? My God Katie are you, where are you?"

"Hi mom..." Kate said, feeling a little better to hear her mother's voice after two months. "You know I'm not in London?"

"Oh, please Kate, I know you, and Madison didn't fool me with all those excuses of you being occupied studying, or busy. Where are you dear?"

"At Stanford."

And Kate told her about her plan with Keith, on how she was enjoying studying law and told her about Rick, the guy who she was in love with and had hurt.

"Oh Katie... What have you got yourself into, honey? Pretending to be Keith and living with a boy!"

"Mom, I don't want to be a nurse or just get married. I want to be a lawyer, as you were!"

"I know honey. But what will you do when you father find out? He is already beginning to suspect there's something wrong."

"I just need to wait for my grades, I know he will see how good I am."

"He knows you're smart Kate. But what are you going to do about this guy, Rick?"

"I don't know mom, he hates me!" She said, her voice tearful.

"You lied to him, and lied to me too." Johanna said, but she wasn't angry, she was disappointed and Kate felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry mom, for having lying."

"I know honey, I know how important it was for you. Give the boy some time, imagine how shocked he must be to find out that he kissed your brother, who actually was you. If he truly likes you, everything will be fine. "

"Thanks Mom."

"I need to go dear, I will try to visit you soon. Please take care and make me proud of you with your grades."

"I'll. I love you."

"I love you too Katie."

Kate sighed, approaching Rick's bed and hugging his pillow, when the door opened and Lanie came with Jenny, carrying a box of pizza.

"We know what happened, Kate." Lanie said solidarity, leaving the box on the table and hugging her friend. "I'm so sorry."

"I know Lanie, thanks." She hugged her tightly and Jenny put her hand on her shoulder. "Jenny, how did you find out?"

"In fact, Lanie let it out to Esposito, who told Ryan that then told me." The blonde admitted. "We saw Rick running, saying yours and your brother's name and something about having kissing both of you."

"Lanie!" Kate snapped, leaving her friend's arms. "No one could know!"

"Kate, they are also your friends, we just want the best for you and Rick."

"I know... I'm just frustrated, I'm sorry girls."

"It's all right." The two said, sitting beside Kate and Jenny took her hand, comforting her.

"And how is Rick?" Kate asked softly and Lanie sighed, stroking her hair.

"He's pretty hurt Kate. Put yourself in his place, first you are his best friend, a boy and suddenly, you're his girlfriend, he's confused."

Kate shook her head, her face wet with tears and said:

"I need to see him!"

"Let him digest it all first, he's with the boys now." Jenny said, taking the box of pizza.

"Kate, Jenny's right. Tomorrow Rick will be a little calmer. We'll spend the night here with you, okay?"

"Okay, thank you girls."

The three exchanged a long hug before Jenny start serving them the pizza, but Kate could barely distracted herself, with her broken heart.

_I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.___

**This woman's work-Kate Bush**

**So finally Rick found out about Kate, what will happen between them now, is their friendship lost forever? Did you like it?**

**Kisses**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, after the fight between Rick and Kate, here is the next chapter and I hope you like. Guys who have been reading since the first chapter, please, REVIEWS, in the last chapters a few readers sent reviews and it's sad, I want to hear from you, please.**

**Thanks for reading and warning, this chapter has a steamy scene in italic.**

**Chapter 8**

Two days passed but Rick hadn't appeared in their dorm, although Kate had seen him quickly going from one class to another. Kate tried to call him, but he ignored her, making her feel bad and hold her cry until she was in the dorm.

In one of those times she'd returned to the dorm, she realized that Rick had taken a few changes of clothes and books he was using, so he wouldn't end up meeting with her.

Esposito and Ryan, after understanding the whole story, felt solidarity for Kate, but they told her to give Rick a break, because he was still very hurt.

On the third day, it rained a lot and Kate catch sight of Rick who was walking in a hurry in the rain going to his last class, and she ran to stop him, dressed as Keith.

"Rick."

"I have nothing to talk to you." He said coldly.

Rick felt betrayed because he had lost on the same day his best friend and the girl he loved. For him, there was nothing worse than betrayal as he still remembered when Kyra had betrayed him in his first year there in Stanford. But what hurt the most was know that had opened himself for Kate, exposing his heart to her, to in the end have it stabbed. His anger was such that he couldn't stop to analyze the reasons which led her to pretend to be a man, though deep down he knew he was being a little unreasonable.

But Kate grabbed his wrist tightly, preventing him from running, desperate because she knew that if she let him escape now, they would never have another chance. Rick turned to her, his eyes staring at her wig to her shoes and then her eyes, disappointed.

"I don't even know who you are." He said with disgust and Kate exploded, ignoring her own pain and dragging him to the building of the dormitories.

"COME WITH ME NOW!"

Surprised by her outburst, he followed her and the two entered the room and Rick folded his arms to Kate, who was in front of him.

"You know who I am. I think you always knew I was a girl."

"You played with my feelings Katherine. You pretended to be Keith and I ended up being attracted and then you show up as Kate, making me fall in love. Are you Kate or Keith?" He asked disappointed and angry at the same time, his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm Kate Beckett. A girl who pretended to be her brother to be able to study, and ended up falling in love with you!" She said, surprised that her voice sounded so soft and calm.

And with that she gathered courage and removed the wig, leaving her wet and long hair fall and then took of her pants, the sweatshirt and shirt, revealing her naked body, only in panties and with the bandages wounded in her chest to hide her breasts.

Kate was flushed because it was the first time she was naked in front of a boy, but she didn't covered herself. She then undid the bandages, revealing her breasts and Rick's anger faded as his eyes roamed Kate's beautiful body, before looking into her hazel eyes that were shining.

"You fell in love with me?" He asked, surprised, realizing that her feelings were real and she nodded, biting her lip, a gesture that Rick loved and had noticed that she used to do even as Keith.

"Rick, I love you so much." She said, approaching him and putting her hands on either side of his face, holding him and staring at him seriously, but her green eyes overflowed with love for him.

"I love you too Kate." Rick said sincere, closing the distance between them and kissing her.

Rick's hands ran through her bare back as she slipped a hand to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. His lips lowered to the girl's neck, giving kisses and little bites there, eliciting a moan from her.

"Oh Rick..."

When the last button was opened, Kate helped him remove himself from his shirt and Kate's hands began to explore his bare chest, feeling his muscles and playing with the hairs there. Kate brought his mouth to hers again, kissing him with everything she had, as his hands caressed her breasts, feeling their weight and texture.

Rick broke the kiss when he felt his legs hit the edge of the bed and he looked at Kate, his eyes full of love, but worried.

"That's what you want Kate?"

"Yes. I want you."

Rick didn't need any more confirmation and began to get rid of his shoes and pants with Kate's help, laying her on his bed and being on top.

_He lowered his lips across her collarbone, going to her right breast and he took the flesh in his mouth , making Kate arch her back and throw her head back in pleasure. Kate scratched his back as he continued to lower his lips, kissing her belly button until her reach her panties._

_Kate felt nervous and anxious as his fingers withdrew her last piece of clothes and he stroked her between her legs, feeling her already wet and ready. Kate had never felt something like that and needed to cover her mouth with her hand when he penetrated her with one finger and then another, always gently._

_Rick withdrew his fingers and stroked Kate's face, who looked at him with a sweet smile, while recovering from the strong feelings and he kissed her lips. Kate then grabbed his member, touching it and making Rick moan, then guided him to her entrance and Rick positioned himself, kissing her when he penetrated her, stopping and waiting for her to get used to him._

_"Ok?" He asked gently, knowing it was her first time._

_"Yes..."_

_Kate took a deep breath as the initial burning passed and Rick ran a hand over her face and her body, distracting her until she began to move under him and he moved along with her._

_"Kate..." He moaned, feeling her tightening herself around him._

_Rick changed their angle, sitting on the bed and pulling her onto his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist, biting earlobe with the sensations he was making her feel. Rick brought her lips to his, marveling at the woman in his arms, wanting to prolong the feeling for both._

_"Rick, more!"_

_Kate massaged all parts of his body that she could reach as he distributed kisses on her neck, both lost in that magic moment, and when they felt they were close, they interlaced their fingers, until they reached the climax and collapsed together in bed, panting, but satisfied._

"That was the best night of my life Rick, you were amazing..."

"Mine too." He admitted. "No woman had made me feel what I felt with you."

Kate had a smile on her face as he stroked Rick's hair, who had his head lying on her chest, losing himself in her scent and recovering until he lay down beside her, pulling Kate into his arms, kissing her forehead and covering both with the blanket.

Later, when the rain stopped and it was already night, Kate looked up, meeting his blue eyes that despite all the love and affection they were showing for her, still had a twinge of disappointment and the brunette sat on bed, dressing her shirt that was already dry, while Rick sat beside her, knowing that they needed talk.

"How are you?" He asked, referring to the previous activities, worried.

"I'm feeling wonderful Rick..." She then said: "Rick it's time for me to tell my story, Kate's story, not my brother's."

"Go on Kate." His voice was serious and Kate bit her lip, staring at her hands in her lap.

"I always wanted to study law. My mother was a lawyer before she married my father and give up her work to raise me and Keith. My father wanted my brother to become a lawyer like them, but forbade me."

"Why?" Rick asked, frowning, not understanding.

"Because he thinks it's not a work for women. I know he loves me, but he still has this old fashioned thinking. I had applied to Stanford, but he sent a letter canceling it so I ended up applying to the Nursing school in England. My brother, the real Keith, never wanted to be a lawyer, he wanted to join the navy, but dad said he wanted him to have a diploma."

"And then the twins decided to switch places?" He asked, trying to bring a little humor, although both were serious

"Kind of. My brother pretended to come to Stanford earlier, but in fact he went to the Naval Academy. My childhood friend, Madison, also passed in the Nursing school in England. I've been pretending I'm there while she and my mother cover me."

"Kate, this is crazy..." Rick said, shaking his head and staring at her. Part of him still was a bit irritated with her for the lies, but the other part of him admired her courage to fight for what she wanted. "What will you do when your father find out?"

"I don't know yet Rick. I've came here in order to get good grades and prove to him that I'm capable to be a great lawyer."

"And I have no doubt that you will be... But I'm still a little angry with you, you lied to me Kate." He admitted, serious.

"Rick, I'm sorry, I know it was wrong." She said, sitting on her knees and taking his hands in hers. "I never meant to hurt you, never!"

Rick sighed, opening a small smile and said:

"I forgive you Kate, but never again lie to me, I don't want to have to stop relying on you."

"I promise you."

Kate felt a huge relief and, though she knew he was still a little upset, she knew they would be fine, especially when he pulled her onto his lap, letting his hands rest in her stomach, kissing her cheek. They both smiled, exchanging a peck when their stomachs rumbled. It was night and dinner's time.

"Dinner?" Rick asked, standing up and dressing in his pants.

"Yup. Help me?" She asked, wearing her pants and extending her bandages.

Rick smiled, helping to wrap the bandages on her breasts, seizing the moment to kiss her skin that was flushed with his kisses and when they were ready, the couple exchanged a last kiss on the door and Rick laughed.

"I never imagined dating a girl with a beard." He joked, referring to Kate's false beard and she giggled, giving him a punch and then her eyes went wide.

"Dating?"

Rick was a little awkwardly, his hands in his pockets.

"Kate, I'm a serious guy and I want to do it right, because I know that you are also a serious girl. We've been through many things in those months and even you pretending to be a boy, I've already had feelings for you." Rick then looked at her and Kate felt her heart beat fast.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Kate Beckett?"

"Of course I do!" She said, smiling, feeling many emotions in her heart and getting close to his face. "I've fallen in love with you the first time you appeared to me, confronting Josh."

It was a little strange to date someone while wearing her brother's clothes, dressed as a boy, but it didn't matter to them, as they kissed and left.

_Don't try to follow me_

_I would_

_Hold you down if I could_

_Make you the enemy_

_I would_

_Let you down_

**The Enemy-Andrew Belle**

**So, I love Belle's song. I hope you liked the chapter but don't worry, there will be more soon. Reviews please. Kisses.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi my readers! Here what happens with Kate and Rick after their sweet night, a little bit of Caskett, a little bit of Esplanie. A special thanks to Torontosun, Kb and Txgal2015. Have a good read and reviews please, make me happy, there are 64 people following. PS: Go check my other stories Black Swan and zombies, you'll like.**

**Chapter 9**

The next day, when Kate woke up, she felt Rick's arm wrapped around her belly, keeping her body in place beside him and the brunette smiled, rested as ever. Things between them had calmed down and she was there, in his bed with him!

Kate began to pass a hand through Rick's hair, since she couldn't move with the weight of his arm, combing his hair when then she felt his heated skin.

"Rick?"

Kate used all her strength to sit and the writer protested to feel her moving, then grabbing the pillow. Kate leaned on him, checking his temperature and Rick opened his eyes, feeling the throbbing head.

"Good morning Rick..."

"Morning Kate..." He said in a hoarse voice and she realized he had a fever and Rick, even in pain, couldn't help smiling at her touch. "What's the verdict, doc?"

"You have a fever." She whispered, worried, stroking his face.

"I feel like crap." He tried to get up, but Kate stopped him, getting out of bed and going to her nightstand and took out a pill and handed him.

"Take this pill for your fever. Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"No..." He protested, grimacing. "The nurse there loves giving injections. I'm sure with your care I'll be brand new tomorrow."

"If you say so... I'll get you something to eat, you need to eat." She said, kissing his lips and getting up, hurrying to get changed, while Rick fell asleep, too tired.

After bringing tea and prepare him a soup, Rick seemed to be feeling a little better and had his head resting on Kate's lap, who gazed at him as she passed her hands over his short strands, helping him to relax a bit and Kate smiled, seeing how much he looked like a child sometimes.

"What time is it?" He murmured, looking at his nightstand.

"Almost nine."

"Kate, go to your class, I'm feeling better."

"I'm not leaving you here alone, love." She said, shaking her head because, despite the classes being important to her, his health came first and then she could take the homework with a friend after.

"Kate, seriously, go." He insisted, smiling. "I'll stay here, resting or reading a book, don't worry."

Kate bit her lip, looking into his eyes and then sighed, defeated.

"Okay, but I'll come to see you every break."

And she kissed his forehead before leaving Rick and smiled with all the concern and love shown by her.

Kate had visited him two times, along with Esposito and Ryan, who wanted to see how their friend was and she had been pleased to find that after taking the medicine and eaten something, he seemed better. And during lunch, she met Lanie and Jenny, and the three went to the cafeteria, to talk about the news.

"You and Rick are a couple? That's so romantic!"Jenny cried aloud, to Kate's horror.

"Shh!" She said, seeing some people turning to them. "Only you guys know I'm a girl."

Lanie then hit her glass with hers, smiling with the union her two friends.

"I'm so happy for you, girl. We can see how much he loves you."

"I love him very much."

"I know." Lanie then leaned forward, asking curious: "And how your night? Was he gently?"

Kate blushed, while Jenny leaned too and a small smile appeared on the brunette's lips, remembering what had happened after they left the rain.

"It was perfect Lanie, better than I've ever imagined."

"With a writer like him..." Lanie said slyly and Kate laughed.

"Hey, you already have Esposito!"

"And I love him very much." Lanie affirmed, reassuring Kate and the brunette asked:

"You've been together for how long?"

"We've know each other for 2 years, we met in our first year, in a party." Lanie was lost in memories, remembering when they first had met and that in the beginning it was nothing serious, until both fell in love. "Javier was a bit womanizer, always surrounded by women."

"Like Rick. But we can see how much they have changed." Kate said, also remembering her first week at Stanford when the writer was always surrounded by women in the campus and smiled gratefully with his change.

"We can say we have a finger on it." Lanie laughed, before continuing. "We had a one night stand and at first we were always fighting. We only realized how much we were in love when we had a big fight and were separated by the holidays. Then we started dating and today, he's extremely affectionate."

"And you Jenny?" Kate asked turning to the blonde, who smiled.

"I owe everything to Rick. He was an angel to introduce me to Ryan when we went out in group, we can say that he is our sponsor. We've been together for one year and I can't imagine me without Kevin."

"Rick is really an angel." Kate agreed, seeing how good he was and her two friends smiled to see the smile on the face of the brunette.

"And speaking of boyfriend..." Lanie said, spotting Esposito. "I'm gonna go girls, I have a meeting before class."

"Good luck Lanie." Kati wished her and the woman thanked her.

Lanie rose, going up to him and the brunette wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Lanie..." He murmured, touching his forehead to hers, who smiled passionately, giving him a peck.

"I've missed you today, Javi."

"Me too, _mi __hermosa_. Ready to our date?" Esposito asked, referring to the terrace which was nearby, were they used to meet for lunch.

"What did you do, _mi __corazon_?" She asked, curious, stroking his face and the brunette laughed, eager to show her the surprise he had done to her.

"You'll see..." He promised, his voice full of promise and the two went hand in hand toward the terrace.  
Once there , Lanie saw a makeshift table for two, with a beautiful chocolate pie and a rose for her. Lanie covered her mouth, thrilled.

"Chocolate pie." He said, watching the reaction of the girl nervously.

"My favorite..." Lanie murmured, turning to Esposito and kissing him passionately.

Esposito raised a hand to her neck, stroking her hair and pulling her closer to him and when they broke the kiss, he grinned from ear to ear hearing Lanie saying with a sultry voice, stroking his chest: "I'll give you a gift today at night. "

-  
After her last class, Kate took Rick's homework with a classmate and went to their dorm, smiling at him, his face more flushed, reading a book.

"Hey Rick..." She greeted, removing her wig and going toward him, giving him a peck. "Feeling better?"

"Much better, your love has healing powers."

Kate smiled softly at his words, as she checked his temperature, glad to see it was normal. She then handed him a notebook with the topic of the day and he thanked her, pulling her to him and wrapping her in a hug.

"Rick ... I'm stinking..."

"Huum, no... You're still smelling of cherries." He whispered, burying his face in her hair and nibbling her ear, bending one leg to support her on it.

Kate felt her heart race, as she arched her back with his caresses that were lowering from her ear to her neck, moaning his name.

"You've missed me this much?" She tried to say, while their hands explored their bodies over their clothes and things were starting to heat up, nothing to do with the fever.

"I've missed you so much Kate..." He said full of passion.

When Kate and the boys had left him, after the visit, Rick had spent the day bored, alternating between sleeping or reading a book, as he hadn't been inspired to write without his muse in his arms.

"So you've been feeing needy... Let's settle this." Kate said sensually, positioned one leg on each side of his body, leaning down and kissing his lips and they both smiled, before surrendering to their passion.

_There's too much smoke to see it_

_There's too much broke to feel this_

_Well I love you, I love you_

_And all of your pieces_

**Pieces-Andrew Belle**

**tbc**

**Kisses.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi my readers, here's a new chapter, this story is going to have 19 chapters. Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter, I loved reading them guys. Have a good read and REVIEWS, please, who is following.**

**Chapter 10 **

With the week exams near, things in the male dormitory seemed calmer. Esposito was helping Ryan to decorate a set of laws for the blonde's exam, both at a table near the window.

"Espo... It's too much!" Ryan said, frustrated, ruffling his hair. "I can't decorate all this laws and Jenny refuses to go out with me until the end of the exams!"

"Hey hey, calm down!" Esposito said, shaking his friend lightly and calming him. "Don't waste your time complaining, as soon as you finish your studies, faster you will be able to see Jenny."

Ryan took a deep breath, thinking of his girlfriend and the time that they would have together in the end of their exams and it encouraged him, so nodded at his friend.

"You're right. Ask me again about the article 4."

Rick was quiet, something that wasn't normal of him because the writer was always doing jokes, but now was concentrated on finishing an essay that he should deliver in the next class, in addition he had a manuscript to show to his publisher, the new book he'd been writing for a month and he'd told Kate that the character was being inspired in her, she was going to be a Lawyer, leaving Kate curious.

Kate was occupied reviewing her notes on the couch and the brunette was satisfied because everything had been working for her. Her mother had been helping her and after talking to Keith, her twin told her that things in the Navy seemed promising for him. And despite all the difficulties there at Stanford, Kate had amazing friends and a very lovely boyfriend.

Kate stretched and decided to prepare a cup of coffee for her and Rick, dying to be able to return to their dorm and get rid of her wig and maybe spend some time in Rick's arms. In the kitchen, the brunette prepared two cups of coffee and as she waited, she felt someone approaching and as she turned, her face darkened.

"Josh." She said, in her best male and dry voice.

"Keith." The brunette replied as he picked up an apple and bit it, leaning against the wall in front of Kate and staring her in an annoying way.

"I saw your sister last week. She is hot." He said, remembering when he had seen Kate and Rick in the gates, two nights ago.

"And she already has a boyfriend." Kate pointed out coldly, making him laugh.

"I know, Rodgers. She must be very good in bed if he's keeping her, I've heard that his dates usually last only one night."

"What about yours, Josh?" Kate asked, her blood boiling for hearing the nasty things he had said about her and Rick. "No matter that you're studying medicine or playing in the football's team, your personality is so unpleasant that no girl of this campus wants you."

And with that Kate took the two cups of coffee, going to the door, but Josh stepped forward, blocking her exit, his face red with anger, and Kate raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I had already shown you one time what happens when you mess with me, Josh." Kate said, remembering him about her first day, when she had knocked him down.

But Josh's anger vanished and he had a strange expression in his face as he stared Kate closer and she instinctively took a step backward, her hands full with the cups, not liking the look that he had.

"Are you two monozygotic?"

"What?" She asked, frowning at Josh, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Identical twins. But that's not possible." He said to himself suspiciously. "Identical twins are always of the same sex, but you and your sister are identical..."

"Honestly Josh, I don't want to discuss biology with you in the middle of the night, now get out of my way please." She ordered wanting to go, but he kept blocking the door, until he saw Rick approaching and then he left, he and Rick bumping their shoulders hard in the way.

"What did he want?" Rick asked, glaring at the hall where Josh had disappeared.

"Wondering what type of twins my brother and I are... I think he's suspicious of something Rick." Kate said, frowning and handing him the cup of coffee, making him smile despite his tiredness.

"But suspicious of what? The scent of your shampoo? Your voice?" Rick asked, taking a sip of his coffee, while the two went to the kitchen, leaning there.

"No, but the fact that we are equal."

"Kate, he can't prove anything with only that, I've seen a photo of your brother, and you two are quite similar." Kate seemed to relax a bit with this, and Rick left his shoulder touches hers, now that the kitchen was empty, the contact causing chills in both.

"Still, I need to be more careful."

They were in the end of the week of exams and Kate was in the dorm studying for her last test. Ryan had lent her some books and she was so concentrated, using her reading glasses that she didn't heard Rick entering and jumped in her seat when he held her from behind, kissing her neck.

Kate was still wearing her male clothes in case any monitor would appears, but then she relaxed to see it was her boyfriend who brought a cup of coffee for her.

"Thank you." She said, closing the book and kissing his lips, before taking her coffee in several gulps.

"You need to rest Kate..." He said, seeing the dark circles under her eyes because Kate had been studying more than ever to get top marks.

"I'll Rick, I just have one more exam."

"Then close your books and get some rest, you already are the best in your class." He led her to his bed, removing her wig and Kate shook her hair, dropping her head on Rick's pillow.

"I will rest for fifteen minutes, wake me, ok?"

"Ok." He promised, stroking her face and then pulling from his pocket an envelope and handing it to her. "But first, open it."

"What is it?" Kate asked, frowning and opening the envelope and her face was surprised to see the money that was there. "Rick?"

"It's the money from the afternoons when you were modeled for me. It's yours." He said, getting serious when she managed to return it to him, sitting in bed. "I said I'd pay you."

"Rick, I don't need it anymore, Ryan already lent me the books I needed and you bought one for me. And my mom deposited money in my account."

"Then use it to buy something to wear tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" She asked smiling and distributing a few kisses on his neck, causing chills in the writer.

"Let's go to the cinema, what do you think? Celebrate the end of the exams and I know it's your birthday."

"How did you find out?" But he just shook his head. "It's a great idea." She agreed, before yawning and lying down again.

Rick smiled at her cute way, before he opened his notebook and start writing the draft of his next book. He already had 10 chapters and his publisher had approved his idea for the next book. After months with Kate, or Keith, he had learned enough about Law and began to create a character named Nikki Heat, a strong and beautiful lawyer who fought to conquer her place among men.

Rick stroked Kate's face, going to the desk, full of inspirations coming from his beautiful muse.

**TBC**

**Kisses, Rafa**


	11. Kate's birthday

**Hi y readers, happy Easter, thanks for reading. How is following, leave a reviews, please, there are a lot. Here's Kate's birthday, have a good read.**

**Chapter 11**

The next afternoon, after her last exam and talk to her mother, Kate and her brother talked on the phone, after weeks without talking to each other.

"Happy birthday little sister." Keith said on the other side of the line and Kate laughed.

"Happy birthday to you too. I put your gift in the mail today, I hope you'll like it."

"And what is it?" He asked, curious, because Kate always knew what he liked or wanted.

"You'll have to wait and see." She replied, ignoring the protests of her brother. She had bought a box of his favorite candy, knowing he hadn't eaten them since he had joined the academy.

"Ok ok. And did you like the shirt?"

"Yes, I can use it on the campus." Keith had bought her a navy blue shirt with the emblem of the academy and Kate had loved it because she would feel closer to her brother."

"Is everything all right there? The boys aren't annoying you?" He asked worried, because he was far away from her, though he knew she was strong.

"I'm fine Keith, I know how to defend myself."

"And am I becoming popular there?" He joked and Kate rolled her eyes and before hanging up, he said. "I miss you, Katie."

"I know, I miss you care."

Later, Kate was in the dorm with Lanie, admiring herself in the mirror and seeing the work that Lanie had done in her hair.

Kate wore a red long-sleeved dress with boots, bought with the money she earned from Rick. Lanie had curled the tips of her hair and made a light makeup, leaving her stunning and a natural at the same time.

"You look beautiful Kate." Lanie said, smiling at her friend. "I have to go, I promised to pass in Esposito's dorm before we leave, happy birthday girl!"

And she handed her a pair of earrings that they had seen at the mall the other day and Kate smiled, hugging her friend tightly.

"Thank you Lanie."

When Rick went into the bedroom to change clothes, he was jaw dropped at the beauty of his girlfriend.

"You're beautiful Kate. To be true, you always are." He said, kissing her lips, wishing her a happy birthday. He was anxious to give her gift because it was special. She was too important to him now.

When the couple left, they saw Josh in the hallway, drinking a beer and staring at Kate with a grin.

"So gorgeous, why waste your time with this little writer?"

The couple ignored him, passing by him and when Josh grabbed Kate's arm, she responded by knocking him as she had done on her first day there, leaving Josh intrigued.

"I'd rather go out with my little writer than with an asshole who likes to chase balls." She replied coldly and Josh got angry, raising his hand to slap her and Rick held his hand, twisting it painfully, his eyes glowing with anger.

"If you raise your hand to my girlfriend again, I'll break your hand." And he released him with a shove, leading Kate out of the block, who smiled proudly of her boyfriend.

"Hey birthday girl!" Esposito said with a huge smile to Kate and indicating a wrapped gift on his hands.

When the couple arrived at the cinema, they met their friends there both eager to see the zombie movie that had premiered. After singing happy birthday to Kate and handing her a bag of gifts, letting her touched with the gesture, they bought tickets and entered and Rick led Kate to the side seats where they would have more privacy.

"Zombies, really?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow and putting popcorn in his mouth.

"Hey, this movie received good reviews." He protested, making her laugh. Kate had learned that Rick loved movie with zombies or spacecraft. "Unless you're afraid of?" He teased.

"Fearing a lot of actors dressed as undead? I don't think so." She then said, approaching his lips: "Are you afraid?"

"If I say yes, you will protect me?" He joked and she laughed, kissing him.

"Of course I'll protect you."

The movie started and the couple shook their heads to see Jenny and Ryan frightened by the movie while Lanie and Esposito were kissing, ignoring the whole movie. Kate and Rick watched the movie hand in hand and the brunette was surprised when she found herself concentrated in the movie, occasionally they'd feed the other with popcorn.

When the movie was coming to an end, Rick whispered in her ear:

"Wanna get out of here?"

"I want." She nodded with a smile, as he led her out of the room.

Rick led her toward a Ferris wheel that was in a park there and the couple took a compartment, watching the city lights from above. Rick sat behind her, bringing Kate into his lap and the brunette leaned her head on his chest while watching the beautiful scenery and the moon shinning in the sky.

He then took a strawberry cupcake from a bag he was carrying and using a lighter, he lit a single candle, whispering in her ear:

"Happy birthday, my Kate."

"You're amazing Rick..." She sighed thrilled, kissing his lips and then staring at the cupcake as a child in the Christmas morning and Rick smiled, seeing her so happy.

"Make a wish Kate."

"I already have everything I want Rick." She said gently kissing him again and he said:

"Then ask to become a lawyer."

She nodded, closing her eyes and blowing the candle. After sharing the cupcake with laughs, the two were silent, just watching the sky.

"You're being very romantic today Mr. Castle." She said with a smile, when then she felt something metallic slip on her finger and the brunette looked at her hand, seeing an engagement ring. "Rick?" She asked with her heart beating fast, raising her finger and looking at the silver ring that was delicate, with braided details, that meant their courtship and then looked at his hand on her waist that had a ring equal, but simple.

"This is my birthday gift for you, love. I love Kate, and when your father comes to Stanford, I want him to know how you mean to me." He said his eyes shining, his face flushed slightly.

"Rick..." She whispered with a small smile, turning to him and stroking his face, brushing the ring on his cheek. "I love you too."

The idea of her father there, in Stanford, scared her, but with Rick at her side, she knew she could face anything. The couple exchanged a peck, which soon became an ardent kiss and Rick lowered his hands to her thighs, going under her dress and fondling her bare skin, causing goose bumps on Kate, who bit his lip sensually, then felt her head hit the Ferris wheels window, making her realize where they were.

"Rick... Rick, stop, this is a public place."

"Hmm... Kate..." With much effort, Rick pulled away from her, not before exchanging one last kiss and the couple smiled passionately, sitting on the bench side by side, hand in hand, watching the city lights and the stars, eager to return to the dormitory.

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Choose your last words_

_This is the last time_

'_Cause you and I, we were born to die_

**Born to die-Lana Del Rey**

**TBC**

**I need a beta, someone? Kisses, Rafa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading. Reviews.**

**Chapter 12**

It was a Wednesday night and a very special night for Richard Castle because, at 21 years old, he was having his first book signing at a Stanford bookstore. He wore a dark blue dress shirt, Kate's favorite, with black pants and his hair was combed with gel, leaving the handsome author even more charming. There was a huge poster with a picture of him and a pile of his books beside and he had given an interview and taken pictures for the newspaper.

Richard could barely contain his smile, couldn't believe this was happening. There was a line of fans waiting to have the two books he had launched last year, signed.

"Richard dear, I always knew this day would come!" His mother, Martha Rodgers said, proudly. She wore a colorful dress and had her red hair loose She kissed her son's cheek. "So proud to see you have the artistic talent of this family!"

"Thank you mom." Rick thanked sincere, as he turned to the next fan and smiled, signing. "Name?"

"And where's your lovely girlfriend? Katherine?"

"Kate had a work in group to do, but she said if she finished it soon, she'd come here." Rick was a little sad for not having the support of girlfriend in such an important day like this, but he was trying to be understanding, knowing how the studies were important to her.

"Oh Richard, I'm sure even if she's not here, she should be very proud of you." Martha said, trying to comfort him and her son agreed. He knew that Kate was proud of him.

"Please girls, stay in line and be quickly." Paula, Rick's agent said, because the girls tried to talk to Rick, who was polite, though he tried not to dwell too much with the fans, just asking the name and smiling.

"Your name?" He asked, opening the editing of _Flowers For__Your Grave__._

"It's Kate. Kate Beckett." Rick's eyes landed on the hands over the table, seeing the silver ring with braided details and then looked up seeing Kate with a huge smile.

Kate looked stunning, in a dark pink tope with a tight black skirt and high heels, her hair falling in fragrant waves, her eyes outlined and lips painted in red. Rick's face broke into a beautiful smile, signing her book and he said:

"Kate, you're here!"

"Of course, it's the most important day of your life and I wouldn't miss it." She replied softly. "Congratulations Rick."

"Thank you for your support Kate, I-"

"Please miss, get the book and give space to the next." Paula said, approaching Kate, giving her book back and then driving her out of the line, ignoring the protests of the writer and Kate, despite not having liked how the woman had treated her, understood.

Kate blinked at him, saying she would wait for him and she went to a small table that was there near a bookshelf, when a redhead and extravagant woman stopped her, looking at her curiously.

"Oh, you must be Katherine, my son's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Rodgers." Kate said, smiling as Martha opened her arms and hugged her. "Rick's spoken highly of you and your plays."

"You can just call me Martha, dear." Martha released her and looked her up and down, saying: "The description of my son doesn't do justice t you, you are stunning Katherine."

Kate blushed at the compliment as the two sat there and Martha made her several questions. Kate liked his mother right away, because Martha told extremely kind and, with her eccentric way, she was funny. After Kate telling her about coming to Stanford without her dad knowing, Martha was touched and held her hand, saying:

"A girl so determined and dedicated… The world needs more girls like you, and I'm sure that in spite of everything, your father will be very proud of you."

"Thank you Martha, that was very kind." She replied thankful and Martha did a gesture with her hand.

"It's the truth. I once dated a man, when Richard was 5 years old and he wanted me to stop working as an actress, thought it wasn't a decent work for a woman. Ha! I expulsed him... I remember my son didn't like him because Karl had forbidden him to watch Godzilla then my son started putting sugar on his omelet..."

Martha told her several stories, including some when Richard was a child and used to give her a lot of work, but he had been a loving boy. Kate smiled, looking away to Rick, who now was signing the book of the last reader and he smiled at her, before getting up, going to talk with his agent and then came up to the two.

Rick kissed his mother's forehead, and she rose to give privacy to the couple and Kate's red lips opened in a smile full of pride for the writer, glad he was succeeding.

"I'm very proud of you Rick." She said, hugging him and Rick felt his heart fill with joy, returning the hug tightly, almost breaking her and then he held her face and smiled:

"Thank you. Kate, it was very important for me to have you here by my side." Rick let his eyes scan her body and then looked into her hazel eyes, saying: "You're beautiful Kate."

"Did you like it?" She asked, teasing him with her sultry voice, playing with the hairs of his neck and he nodded with a smile.

"Very sexy..." He whispered, pulling her by the neck and kissing her.

The kiss was full of love and Kate stroked his face, letting her hand slide to his chest and feeling his heartbeats as her lips moved sensuously over his and Rick lowered a hand to her back, holding her to his body, feeling her delicious curves shaping with his.

When they broke the kiss, Rick said, awkwardly:

"I'm sorry for the way my agent talked to you, she should have had more respect."

"No Rick, it's okay, there were many people there waiting for hours for an autograph."

"You're always so tolerant." Rick said admired and she laughed.

"Every lawyer needs to be…"

"And you will be a perfect lawyer Kate." He assured her, making Kate blush and he gave her a peck, murmuring passionately: "You already are perfect."

"Richard, Katherine, come on, I'll take you to dinner and celebrate the book signing!"

The couple laughed, linking their hands and following Martha out of the library, going to a French restaurant that was there.

**Tbc**

**Reviews. Kisses, Rafa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiiii, thanks for the girl and ten reviews. Have a good read.**

**Chapter 13**

When the last Saturday of November arrived, everyone at Stanford was excited because it would be the first soccer game against a local college. Esposito was the goalkeeper and therefore, Kate, Rick and the others were in the bleachers to cheer him.

"Here." Rick said, sitting next to Kate and handing her coffee and the couple exchanged a kiss, when the college band started playing, welcoming both teams that were entering the field.

"How good is out team?" Kate asked, looking at Stannford team and spotting some guys she knew like Sorenson and Josh, to her chagrin, that was one of the full-backs.

"This year the team is very well equipped, Esposito is the best goalkeeper in the area and I have to admit that Josh is pretty good..." Rick admitted, counter-like, upset.

"Hey..." Kate said, lifting his chin, wanting to cheer him. "So what if he's good? That doesn't make him a better person. And you know very well that I prefer my writer." She said, whispering the last part in his ear, making Rick open a huge smile, satisfied.

Kate sipped her coffee and then Rick captured her lips, drinking the coffee that was in her mouth, tasting the coffee mixed with vanilla and something that was pure Kate, and then he took a sip of the coffee before Kate repeated the act, drinking from his mouth.

The couple was kissing, finding the best way to keep themselves warmer because of the cold breeze of November and Kate shoved her hands in the pockets of his coat to keep them warm.

"Hey, the game's begun." Lanie said, interrupting the couple with a smirk and they both smiled, exchanging a last peck, before splitting and returning their attention to the field, where the rival team had the ball.

"That's it, love!" Lanie shouted when Esposito grabbed the ball and the brunette looked at her there from the field before returning his attention to the field.

"How are we?" Kevin asked, sitting next to Rick and looking for the score.  
The blonde had spent a lot of time down there, close to his girlfriend Jenny, who was a cheerleader.

"Zero for both teams yet." Rick replied and then two shouted, smiling when Montgomery had made a goal. "HOHO, THAT'S IT!"

The score was tight because as soon as Stanford scored the first goal, the other team scored another. When they did the second goal, the game had to be stopped because of the confusion that was happening: Josh had left his position and now was shouting with Esposito, because the Latino had left two balls pass by.

"What do you think you're doing, man?!" Josh shouted angrily, pointing a finger at Esposito's chest and he raised from the ground, from when he had attempted to defend the ball, and lowered Josh's finger, his face red.

"I lost the ball, I admit, but you are one of the full-backs and should be marking our rival!"

"Don't tell me what to do Esposito, I can do my job!"

"But doesn't seem!"

The two were now shoving the other so the other players and the judge came to separate them, while Lanie said indignantly:

"What Davidson thinks he's doing?! He should have protected the goal!"

"Easy Lanie." Kate said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder and making her sit.

Her face was red as she watched the judge give yellow card for both players, who returned to their positions, furious.

"C'mon Javi... Don't let him provoke you..." She whispered, afraid that he'd end up being expelled, as she held Kate's hand tightly.

When the first half of the game had ended, Kate, Rick and Lanie went to meet with Esposito, who was keeping a distance from Josh, drinking water. Lanie ran into his arms, giving him a reassuring hug while saying:

"Javi, Javi, don't listen to Josh's provocations."

"Lanie's right." Rick said. "We know you are an unparalleled goalkeeper, so just make your job and that'll be enough."

"Thanks bro."

Rick patted his back and Kate embraced him, saying:

"Good luck Esposito."

"Thank you Kate." He said, returning the hug and then he and Lanie exchanged a long kiss and she said, before walking away:

"Do your best there!"

"I'll Lanie, for you!"

As they walked away, Josh whistled to Kate, admiring her in the skirt and knowing that it would annoy them, but she ignored him while Rick put a hand on her lower back, guiding her away from him.

The second half started and Stanford team was struggling to recover. Sorenson made the second team's goal, balancing it before making another. With five minutes finish, the rival striker headed toward the goal and Josh wouldn't arrive on time. But Esposito, in a spectacular jump, grabbed the ball, ensuring the victory of Stanford.

"We won!" Kate exclaimed, exchanging a big hug with Lanie before Rick took her in his arms and the couple kissed, celebrating.

Amid the applause, the group descended from the bleacher to receive Esposito, and Ryan, after embracing his friend, went to Jenny's arms, who jumped on his arms.

"We won Kevin!" Jenny said, smiling, before throwing her pompons to the air and involving his neck and waist with her arms and legs, while Ryan bear her weight, holding her by the waist.

"You looked to beautiful there, cheering the team." Kevin said proud and the couple kissed, ignoring everyone around.

"JAVI!" Lanie ran to her boyfriend, ignoring the sweat and the land on his uniform and the couple exchanged a long kiss before they broke, smiling:

"Congratulations..."

"Thanks, _hermosa_."

"So, let's go have a celebration?" Rick suggested, appearing and holding hands with Kate, showing the key of his red Chevy and they smiled at the idea.

"I'll drive." Kate said, smirking and planting a kiss on his cheek, removing the key from his hand, laughing and Rick shook his head, smiling and following her.

_We were singing_

_"bye-bye, miss american pie. "_

_Drove my chevy to the levee_

_But the levee was dry_

_Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_

_And singin', "this'll be the day that I die_

_"this'll be the day that I die. "_

**American Pie-Don McLean**

**TBC**

**Hope you had liked the chapter. Reviews.**

**Rafa**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, a big thanks to Torontosun, Maria and Txgal2015 for leaving reviews and everyone who is reading. This is a special chapter, with the couples going to the beach after the game. Have a good read and reviews, please!**

**Chapter 14**

The weather though being cold, was pleasant and the group of friends had fun in the car, going towards the beach which wasn't very far from the campus. Romance was in the air inside the car. Lanie and Esposito talked to each other and exchanged a few kisses occasionally, while Jenny was sitting in Ryan's lap, resting while Ryan played with her hair.

Kate drove and Rick had a hand over hers on the steering wheel, admiring her hair that was flying in her face by the wind and she had a small smile on her lips, knowing he was watching her, without needing to look at him to confirm.

Kate, still keeping an attention to the road, took his hand to her lips, kissing it and eating their hands on her knee, feeling his soft hand over her skin and slowly his hand moved up her thigh, causing chills on her, coming dangerously close to her skirt bar, when then Lanie interrupted:

"Hmm, you'll have enough time to these activities when we get to the beach." And the four laughed, making the couple blush.

When they reached the beach, it was still afternoon so Esposito extended a huge beach towel in the sand, getting rid of his sweaty shirt and sitting there, opening his arms to Lanie, who approached with a smile.

"Hmm, you've been so affectionate today, Javi." Lanie said, sitting between his legs and leaning her back against his chest.

"With you? Always!" He said faithfully, holding her with one arm while his other hand brushed away her hair from her shoulder, distributing kisses there, causing goose bumps on her skin.

"Um... Javi…" Lanie murmured, turning her head to the side and holding his face with both hands, making him face her, and her brown eyes were filled with passion. "You were so sexy today, defending our team."

"Really? How sexy?" He asked in love, touching his lips to hers, one, two and then three times.

"Enough to make me fall in love with you over and over again."

"I love you." Esposito said, while Lanie kissed him with energy.

Jenny and Ryan were walking barefoot in the seashore, holding hands and carrying their shoes, both comfortable with the silence. The water was cold, but none of them care, taking advantage of the time they had for themselves and when they were far from the others, Ryan left their shoes upon a stone, turning to Jenny, nervous and the blonde looked at him curiously:

"Kevin?"

"Jenny... We've been together for a year, and I want you to know how important you are to me."

"I know Kevin, you are also very important to me, you are my world." she said with a beautiful smile and Kevin smiled, kissing her and then taking a deep breath, saying:

"I want to ask you to come and spend Christmas with me and my family in Connecticut, we have a house there and we'll be able to spend a good time together, we can even make snowmen if you want, I want it to be special."

"I..." Jenny was speechless, her eyes shining with the prospect of meeting her parent-in-laws and then she said excitedly: "I always spend the Christmas with my family, but I know they will understand how much I want to spend this Christmas with you."

"Jenny... Thank you." He said with a huge smile as Jenny laughed, her eyes shining.

"Thank you for inviting me."

They kissed and Jenny put her hand on his chest as interlaced the other with his hand. Kevin nibbled her lip as he stroked her cheek and Jenny kissed him with more force.

But the kiss was interrupted when a wave hit their legs, the cold water frightening them, and Jenny squealed, making Ryan laugh. Jenny's eyes narrowed and she bent down to take revenge by throwing water on him, and he protested and then, stews, the couple laughed and kissed, trying to keep themselves warm.

"I love you, Kevin."

"I love you too Jenny."

With the beach road empty because of the time and it was getting dark, Kate was lying on the red hood of Rick's car with her arms above her head, her legs around Rick's waist, who was leaning over her body, kissing her lips voraciously while keeping one hand against the side of her head and the other moving through her body over her blouse.

"Hmm..."

"Kate..." He murmured when she broke the kiss to breathe, before he captured her lips again, wanting to kiss her until she passed out.

One of Kate's hands dropped to his chest, stroking him, her tongue battled with his for control as she felt his hand lowering to her bare leg and squeezing it until the two broke the kiss to breathe again, their faces red and Rick sat, grabbing her legs and bringing her to the edge of the car to make her in the same height as him, both panting with the long kiss.

Kate rested her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes while recovering, keeping her legs around him, both smiling lazily with that incredibly romantic afternoon they had been having. Kate hugged his head as Rick distributed kisses on her shoulder, elbow, until something caught his eye.

"Look Kate, fireflies..." He indicated fascinated, watching some of those brilliant green flying bugs on the road side in the grass and Kate smiled, watching them.

"They're beautiful, Rick..." Both were still in the same position, comfortable and the writer said passionately:

"They have the same color of your eyes..."

"Comparing my eye color to the fireflies? That was cute." Kate said, laughing.

"I'm cute." Rick joked, smiling and Kate looked down and found his blue eyes, tempting him:

"No, I'm the cute one. You're the writer."

"You're cute." He confirmed and the couple laughed, kissing, until their friends called them to join them on the beach.

In the sand, they built a bonfire, distributing the drinks they'd brought, toasting:

"To our Friendship!"

Jenny, Kate and Lanie sat together singing some of their favorite songs and talked, and Jenny took the opportunity to break the news to her friends:

"Kevin invited me to spend Christmas with his family." The blonde said with a huge smile, infecting her friends.

"I thought it was a tradition you spend the Holidays with your family." Lanie asked and she confirmed.

"Yeah, but we've been together for a year that he has become my family too."

"He must be very happy." Kate said, looking to Ryan shuffling the cards and Jenny nodded.

"Yes, and I'm too." But then Jenny took Kate's hands in hers and asked:

"And you and Rick? Are you guys going to see each other on Christmas?"

"We've talked and, whatever happens, we'll see each other. He'll go to New York to see his mother and I will be there too with my family." Kate told them, feeling her heart warm to remind one of the conversations they'd had about the future and both concluded that they would be together anyway.

"And your father Kate?" Lanie asked, looking at her friend and the brunette bit her lip, knowing than anytime, her father would find out about Stanford, but she felt prepared to face him.

"He doesn't know about Stanford yet. But my mother already knows and she's been anxious to meet Rick."

"I'm sure when he sees the excellent student you are, your father will let you be a lawyer. You already have our support and from your mother and brother." Lanie said and Kate nodded, smiling:

"That's what Rick said. I'll graduate in law and I know my father will be proud in the end. "

Kate then looked at her boyfriend with love, remembering all his support, realizing that he'd became a very important part of her life.

"And what you're going to bet, Rick?" Ryan asked, while distributing the cards and the writer gave a huge smile:

"If I lose, you can use my car for a week. But if I win, I want you guys lend your dorm so I can give a party until the morning, before the holidays."

"Deal." Esposito agreed excited, looking at his cards.

"Hey Rick!" Kate called him and he raised his head, looking at her and the brunette laughed: "Earn this round because I want to take you in your car to a nightclub."

"You can leave it to me, love." He promised winking at her, excited about the idea and then concentrating on the game.

"I'm out..." Ryan said, showing his cards and then telling to Esposito:

"Man, you have to win. A week with the chevy!"

"I know, I know..." Esposito grumbled, as he studied his cards and Rick showed his.

"So gentlemen?" Rick asked, rubbing his hands with a smirk, knowing that'd won.

"The dorm is yours." The Latin said, surrendering, but in the end Rick promised to lend him the car for them and soon the three were having fun, making plans for the party.

"Free beer." Esposito said and he and Rick hit their hands. "We will overcome the party from last year."

"But no dancers this time." Ryan asked, glancing at his girlfriend.

"No dancers." Rick nodded, staring at the girls and then to his Kate.

It soon became too late and the group decided to return to the campus, collecting everything and going to the car, tired but satisfied. The trip back was a little longer and Lanie, Jenny, Esposito and Ryan were asleep in the back seat while Rick was driving and Kate rested at his side, covered with his coat and the writer occasionally looked to the side, watching her sleep, the woman who was his half and completed him.

"Rick... it's creepy to stare..." She murmured with a small smile as she woke up and straightened in his coat, feeling his smell.

"Today was amazing Kate." He said, his blue eyes soft as he looked at the road and Kate put her hand in his.

"It was... I had a great time." She agreed and they both smiled, linking their hands and watching the dark road, with the beautiful starry sky, both feeling peaceful as they exchanged words of love.

"I love you Rick."

"I love you too, Kate."

**Ride-Lana Del Rey**

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_

_I am alone in the night_

_Been trying hard not to get in trouble, but I_

_I've got a war in my mind_

_I just ride_

**TBC**

**Whats going to happen in the party? Reviews.**

**Kisses, Rafa**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nice Sunday my readers, thanks for reading, in special to Torontosun, Bruhfor reals and Txgal2015! Reviews pleaseeee.**

**Chapter 15**

"God, Rick!" Kate exclaimed, entering in Esposito and Ryan's dorm, where Rick was holding the party, he say he'd do, since he'd won the bet on the beach.

It was a Saturday night and Kate was dressed as Keith, as it would be suspect another college student in there, in the middle of the night. She wore the blue shirt that her brother had given her and jeans. She stood in the door, gaping.

Since the last party that Rick had given in the men's dorm, where he'd managed to bring a group of dancers and gallons of beer and someone had broken the glass door, the young writer had been watched closely by the men's dorm monitor, Fallon.

The boys' room, that was a little bigger than her and Rick's, had its mobile in the corner of the room, leaving a large space that had been turned into a dance floor. There was music and a large number of drinks on the desk and there were at least 20 people there and another 30 outside in the hall, drinking and dancing. Girls weren't allowed to be in the men's dorms after 10pm but there were a few girls there, including Lanie, Jenny and Gina.

Rick, the host, was at the center of the room turning a bottle of beer while he was encouraged by Esposito, Tom and Will. Kate shook her head, going to talk to Rick, who smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey Keith, ready to have some fun?"

"Rick, are you crazy?" She hissed, pushing him to the corner of the room and placing a hand on his shoulder, worried. "If Fallon find out, you're screwed!"

"Relax Kate..." He said quietly and somewhat slurred by the drink, smiling and reassuring her. "I made Montgomery deliver a ticket for him, for a show that he wanted to go. Fallon will only be back at dawn. Relax and enjoy the party, love."

"You've thought about everything, haven't you?" Kate asked, laughing.

They couldn't kiss there so they two just stared at each other, his blue eyes watching her hazel and they smiled before Rick passed a hand around her shoulder, leading her to the drinks table.

"Yes, now relax and have fun." And he handed her a glass of beer and nibbled her ear, whispering and causing chills in her: "Now you're old enough to have a drink." And he went to Esposito, who was at the door, receiving the pizzas.

Kate and Lanie were dancing with the new song of the Beatles, playing on the radio, both having fun and laughing. Kate finished her beer and then closed her eyes, relaxing and raising her arms in the air, swaying in the music's beat with a smile on her face.

Rick soon joined her and the two began to dance in front of the other, showing their steps like a dance competition and some people who were dancing there, whistled and applauded the two dancers.

Sweaty, Rick went to the table get a drink for them, passing by Tom and Gina, who were arguing.

"Are you breaking up with me?!" The blonde shouted, visibly drunk, looking at Tom, who seemed embarrassed as he tried to explain.

"Gina... I'm sorry, but this relationship isn't working." He tried to touch her face, but the blonde pointed a finger at his chest, pushing him as she said:

"No one breaks with me, I'm the one who breaks up with people! You know what, I'll find another man here and now!"

And she marched toward Kate, while Rick was giving her the drink. Gina shoved Rick aside, wrapping her arms around Kate's neck and kissed her hard in the mouth, to Kate's horror, looking at the blonde's blue eyes while Rick and Lanie watched, mouths agape.

"Gina, let me go!" Kate said gasping for breath and the blonde kissed her again and gathering all her strength, Kate managed to fend off the blonde's face from hers.

_My__God__, I've been __kissed by__another girl...__Now I know how__Rick__felt that__time._

This was one of the strangest moments in Kate's life. It hadn't been bad, but she definitely didn't want to repeat it.

"C'mon Keith, you're hot... don't you want to be with me, huh?" She said, trying to get closer to Kate again, but Tom appeared, catching Gina in his arms and carrying her out of the party, ignoring her protests.

"C'mon Gina, you've had enough. Bed."

"Girl..." Lanie said, giggling.

"Wow, Kate..." Rick said, handing her drink, with a smile and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Never saw two girls kissing, have you?"

The party kept going through the night and most of the students there were drunk. Three cheerleaders had brought some pompons, including, Jenny and they were over the desk, dancing. Ryan admired Jenny shaking her pompoms for him, visibly weak from the drinks, with a sexy smile, but them, seeing some football guys admiring her also and screaming for her to throw the pompons, Ryan reached out and picked her up.

"Kevin." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and he sighed, giving her a kiss on the forehead and saying:

"C'mon love, the party's over."

"Ryan, I'll help you to put her in our dorm." Lanie said and then turned to Esposito, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Javi, I'm leaving, need to take Jenny to our dorm."

"Lunch tomorrow?" The Latino asked hopefully and she confirmed, kissing him, before leaving with Ryan and Jenny.

Kate took the last sip of her beer, beginning to feel the effects of the drink that was making her want Rick, here and now. She scanned the room but couldn't find him and then went to the hall where many people were dancing and drinking. In the end of the hall she saw him sitting on the floor without his jacket and shoes, with 2 drunken guys, all seeming to be without some piece of clothing, while playing poker.

"Rick!" She called from the hall, trying to control the desire on her voice.

"Hey Keith, we're playing stripper poker."

"Kate wants to talk to you. She's out there." She raised an eyebrow, making him get the hint and feel his own desire for her, growing.

Rick turned to the boys and said:

"Boys, you finish this game without me."

"No way Rodgers." Montgomery said, putting a hand on his shoulder and preventing him from getting up. "You'll only leave when we're done"

"B-but Kate is waiting for me!" He tried to argue, seeing Kate impatient, leaning against a wall with hands on her hips.

"Tell you what. To finish it sooner we'll play two against two. Matthew and me against you and Keith."

"What?!" Rick exclaimed, panicking while Kate approached with a confident smile:

"I accept."

"Deal." Montgomery said, redistributing the cards. "The rules remain the same, lose the round, lose a part of your clothes."

"Kate!" Rick hissed, as she sat beside him, crossing her legs, the concern with his girlfriend talking louder than the alcohol. "You're drunk... They'll find out who you are!"

"Rick, I'm still reasoning, so I'm not drunk." She argued, turning to him and then, reassured him with a smile and whispered in his ear: "We're both good players and as soon as we win, faster we'll be alone, okay?"

"Ok."

"And besides, we still have the shoes and socks."

Kate knew it was risky, but she always liked the danger and known her limits. Besides, she had tied the bandages from her chest to her stomach today. She needed Rick now and if she had to play stripper poker, she would because she was a good player.

What neither of them knew was that Matthew would revel to be a good player, defeating them in the first round.

"What piece of clothe is going to be?" He asked.

"Socks." The couple replied and the two withdrew their socks.

Still missing 4 more rounds, Kate and Rick together, managed to win the first two, until they reached the third and lost it.

"The shirts." Montgomery said and Kate and Rick looked at each other in panic.

Rick then signaled to Kate to go ahead. Rick unbuttoned his shirt while Kate raised her arms to get rid of the shirt, praying that Montgomery and Matthew were drunk enough not to notice the bandages that involved her chest and stomach, flattening her breasts.

When Kate removed the shirt, Rick threw his shirt over her body, covering her and she looked at him, not understanding, as well as the boys.

"Rodgers, I said shirts off." Montgomery reminded, frowning.

"And Keith doesn't have. Not his. You said to lose our own pieces, but said nothing about losing the piece of another person." Rick reminded him, with a smirk, victorious.

"Whatever..."

"Thank you." Kate whispered grateful and he smiled.

"Always."

After winning the last round and consequently the game, Kate and Rick moved away from there and, realizing that there was no one in his hallway, Rick took Kate in his arms, making her laugh as he opened the door and carried her inside, pinning her body against the door and then kissing her.

Kate responded to the kiss with the same intensity, wrapping her legs around his waist while her hands roamed his bare back, scratching him and making Rick moan. The kiss was long and voracious, making their desires grow more and more.

"I need you now Rick..." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Bed..." Rick agreed, as he carried them to bed.

Rick withdrew his shirt from her body and laid in bed, getting over her body and both were quick to get rid of their pants and Rick began distributing kisses on her neck, while Kate's hands lowered from his back to his buttocks.

"My love..." Rick whispered into her skin and Kate said urgent:

"Love... now."

Rick's lips returned to her mouth, stealing her oxygen, their hands roaming on their naked bodies. Things began to heat up more and more, when a knock at the door startled them and Rick fell off the bed, pulling the sheet and Kate with him and the brunette landed over his body in a tangle of legs, arms and sheet.

Their faces were near, the hazel eyes meeting blues, both concerned, when the voice of the men's dorms monitor, Fellon, shouted from the other side of the door, extremely angry and the couple looked at each other again, laughing.

"RODGERS, THAT WAS THE LAST TIME, IF YOU MAKE ANOTHER PARTY IN STANFORD, YOU'LL SUSPENDED!"

_Jungle love it's drivin' me mad_

_It's makin' me crazy_

_Jungle love it's drivin' me mad_

_It's makin' me crazy_

**Jungle Love-Steve Miller**

**TBC**

**Reviews, please. Kisses,**

**Rafa**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi my readers! We are near the last chapter, like in 'Black Swan'. Thanks to all of you that have been following me and a special hug to Torontosun, 47Always47, Txgal2015, Bruhhfor reals and Castle0928. Reviews please!**

**Chapter 16**

The last grades were divulgated, leaving Kate pleased to see that she had the best grades from her class. She and the others were in a lecture about environment in the auditorium, that would give them extra credits, so they were there.

Rick, Ryan and Esposito, who were sitting further back only pretending to pay attention, when in fact they were playing cards and making small bets with some friends there.

Kate, Jenny and Lanie also failed to pay attention after the lecture had became tedious and Lanie busied herself sanding her nails while Kate quietly read one of the books that she had borrowed from Rick's shelf. The brunette was so engrossed in the reading that hadn't noticed the strange looks that Josh threw at her and almost jumped in her seat when a piece of paper landed in the middle of the page she was reading.

She frowned, opening the paper but then smiled, recognizing her boyfriend's letter, who was sitting a few chairs behind her. Kate turned and their eyes met, the gaze telling how much they missed each other and Rick blinked, before Kate read the paper.

_Have I told you how sexy you look today, dressing one of my shirts, love? Because if not, I'll tell you now, Kate, you look very sexy wearing my shirt. And by the way, this is becoming a habit, you getting my stuff, right? I recognize this book._

Kate had to prevent herself from laughing. One of the advantages to pretend to be her brother, was that she could borrow some of Rick's shirts to wear, with no problem, although the shirt was little huge on Kate, but the belt disguised it. Kate liked to be able to smell his aroma, involving herself on it as soon as Rick liked to be able to strip her off of the same piece at night.

"Um... What are you two up to?" Lanie asked with a smirk as she read the note and shook her head, amused. "Perverts!" Lanie whispered, laughing and Kate elbowed her, as she answered the note and returned it to Rick.

Rick took the paper, smiling while reading it, feeling anxious for the night to come and had Kate in his arms. It was as they said, the third time's a charm, and the third was Kate.

_I needed to read new books and I couldn't resist when I saw my writer's shelf full of new books. And by the way, you'll like what's under your shirt, a hint: It's red. Kisses, my love._

"It wasn't me who was in a passionately kiss with Esposito in the morgue!"

"How do you know that?" Lanie asked, concerned, as if they were caught, they could end up being expelled for misconduct inside the College.

But Kate reassured her friend.

"Only me. I was going to call you for coffee, but I saw that Esposito had already brought one for you." And Kate twinkled, making Lanie release her breath, relieved and the two talked. "Things seem to be quite serious between you two."

"And they are." Lanie said with a smile, turning and looking at Esposito, who beckoned and sent her a kiss. "We've been thinking of saving money to rent an apartment near here, I think we are ready to assume a more serious commitment."

"Espo loves you very much, so you have my support."

"Thank girl." Lanie said, looking at Kate, the girl that quickly had become her best friend, especially after finding out she was a girl. "Needless to ask how things between you and Rick are, after reading those notes..."

"Let's say he's the cream in my coffee..."

When Kate, Rick and the others were in the hallway after the lecture when a cold voice called the girl, dressed as a man.

"Kate."

The group turned as many teachers and students who were walking stopped to see the scene. A gray-haired man, accompanied by a tall, elegant woman approached. The woman, Johanna, tried to calm her husband Jim, who ignored her, his face livid.

"Daddy?" Kate whispered, her eyes wide as Rick prostrate himself beside her protectively, seeing his parents-in-law.

"I knew it!" Josh said with a triumphant smile, approaching Kate and tearing her wig, revealing her long hair and Rick pushed him away from her.

"What do you think you are doing Davidson? TAKE YOU HANDS OFF HER!"

"What's going on here?" The director asked, approaching to see the confusion and seeing Kate's wig on the floor.

Kate couldn't take avert her father's eyes, that was being contained by her mother, but then she looked away when Josh began to speak, with a sly smile.

"What is happening here is that with the help of some friends from the secretary, I could find out that Keith Beckett is actually a woman. Kate Beckett, pretending to be her brother, so I thought I should inform her father, or should I say, his?"

"It was you..." Kate said, livid, making mention of slap him, but Lanie and Rick held her and her boyfriend whispered:

"No Kate, you will get into more troubles."

"Oh my God, he's really a girl!" Someone whispered.

"So Rick isn't gay?" The other girl asked, relieved. "I always thought that he and Keith seemed too close."

"They've been sharing a dorm!"

Everyone was silent in the hallway, looking at Kate writhing in Rick's arms, trying to get to Josh who smiled triumphantly and Jim Beckett, who was disappointed with his daughter.

"Pack your things Katherine." It was all he said, unable to look at his daughter. "You've ashamed the whole family."

"Jim..." Johanna said, but he raised his hand to silence her.

"You lied to me for months, pretending to be studying nursing when in fact you were here, pretending to be your brother and rooming with other boys... What does that make you? I didn't create you to go to the boys' room."

"Mr. Beckett." Rick interfered, staying in front of Kate, not believing in the things he was saying to his daughter, even more there in front of everyone. He knew that Kate was holding her tears and he couldn't let the insult go ahead. "Your daughter isn't a whore, if that's what you're implying."

"And who are you?" He asked, looking at the boy angrily.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"So was with you that my daughter's been rooming with!"

"Nothing has happened dad!" Kate said, positioning herself next to Rick and holding his hand tightly, hating herself when two tears had escaped from her eyes.

"Sr. Beckett, I love your daughter and I respect her, as well you family."

"That doesn't change the facts!" Jim said aloud and the director interrupted them.

"Please, let's finish this discussion in my office."

He motioned for Rick, Kate and her parents to follow him, when someone shouted:

"Hey, wait for me!" Everyone turned and saw a tall young man, wearing a Navy uniform, brown hair and hazel eyes approaching. The real Keith Beckett.

Despite the serious situation, Rick couldn't help but feel awkward near the boy who he had thought that was his roommate for months and had felt attracted.

Jim shook his head in disappointment with his other son, as the group entered the director's office and Rick tried to calm Kate down, whispering in her ear words of comfort.

**TBC**

**Wooo, shocking! Kisses,**

**Rafa**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi my readers, thanks a lot for all the support and reviews, you make me happy :D**

**Let's see what will happen to Kate and Keith now that Jim found out about their lies. Have a good read and REVIEWS, they make me happy.**

**Chapter 17**

Jim refused to sit, looking from Kate to Keith, furious and Johanna stayed beside her children, making a slight nod to Rick.

"What happened here today was very serious." The director said seriously, looking at the Becketts. "We've had a student pretending to be her brother in this institution, using his name and it won't be good for our image."

"I want both at home, now!"

"Daddy, we're legal age now." Keith reminded him. "These are our dreams!"

"You're still too young! You have no job or home, nothing!" Jim took a deep breath, rubbing his forehead and looking at the two. "How can you two do this to your own father? I wanted only the best for you! "

"We know..." Kate said quietly. "But we also need to learn to make our own choices."

"And your choice was to dress as man and come to Stanford?" Jim asked bitterly, looking at his children who were growing up and feeling that he was losing them, remembering all the moments of father and son and daughter, when he had held them in his arms when they were born, when led them to their first day of school, their first date.

"You gave me no other choice. You forbade me to come to Stanford, knowing that this was my dream!" She said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Kate..." Jim said, startling as it was rare to see his daughter crying. "I just wanted the best for you. You know how hard it was for your mother to have her place among so many lawyers..."

"I know, but this is my dream, I want to be a lawyer!" She said aloud, and her father looked at her, seeing the determination that he admired in his daughter. "I don't want to be a nurse, I want to be a lawyer, fight for justice, like my mom. Like you."

"And I want to join the navy and wear my uniform, represent our country!"Keith said, with the same determination that his sister.

"Jim, honey." Johanna said, in her best lawyer voice, holding the hand of her two children and looking at her husband softly. "I know it's hard to let them go, but they know what they want from life, we've taught them well."

Rick watched the scene feeling proud of the woman that Kate was becoming. Jim approached Kate and she kept her head up, waiting for him to yell at her, but to her surprise, he hugged her tightly.

"Dad?" She called him, surprised to feel him sobbing.

"I'm sorry Katie... And you too, Keith." And he opened his arm for Keith to join them. "I know I've been too hard on you during these last years, and it was wrong to have canceled your subscription at Stanford Kate. You have shown a determination and a huge responsibility these months, fighting for what you wanted and I'm very proud of that."

"What does that mean?" Keith asked, staring at him.

"That you two have convinced me to let you follow your dreams. With my support this time."

"Daddy!" The twins hugged him tightly and Johanna smiled proudly of her family, joining the in the embrace and she and her husband kissed..

"I'm proud of you honey." She whispered, looking at his eyes and Jim smiled awkwardly, touching her face with difficulty, amid the family hug.

"I'm proud of you Jo."

"Thank you dad." Kate said, wiping her eyes and Jim smiled, kissing her forehead and then, turning to the director, who was watching the whole scene.

"Director, you know, my daughter had been accepted at Stanford, but I canceled her registration, but I wonder if there is any chance of her coming back next semester?"

The director put a folder on the desk and looked at Jim and Kate seriously, before opening the folder and reading the papers.

"Yes, yes, a brilliant student in school and proved to be a top student here at Stanford." He paused and looked at the girl, she was nervous. "But she's been attending law school in place of her brother. Usually in cases like this, we expel the student, but..." He saw the panic in Kate's face and smiled. "But Kate Beckett has showed to be an exemplary student, and I know she will be a lawyer as good as her mother."

"That means I can stay?" Kate asked, while holding her father's hand tightly, her heart racing, because her future was at stake.

"Yes, but this time as Katherine Beckett. Also, you'll be transferred to the female dorms."

Kate opened a huge smile, hugging her father and her mother, then moving and embracing her brother as Keith said:

"Thanks sis, it was you that had the courage to realize this plan and if not for you, I wouldn't have joined the Navy."

"Hey, you helped me too, if not for you, none of this would have worked."

As the brother and sister killed the longing, Jim and Johanna approached Rick and the man extended his hand to the boy who shook it in surprise.

"I'm sorry for the way that I treated you earlier, I know you took care of my daughter and I'm glad for that."

"It's all right Mr. Beckett, and I love your daughter, no need to thank me for that."

"Jim, call me Jim." Rick smiled as Johanna hugged him and whispered:

"Keep taking care of my girl, she is very special to us."

"You can leave it to me." He promised, and when they parted, his blues eyes found Kate's hazel eyes.

Kate turned to Rick, who smiled proudly at her. He held her hands and she accepted it, going into his arms and the couple exchanged a passionate kiss, forgetting everyone that was there, losing in each other's eyes. When they parted, Rick stuck his forehead to hers and said:

"Welcome to Stanford, Kate."

"I barely can believe that!"

When everyone left the director's office, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie and Jenny saw the smiling faces of the couple and applauded them, being followed by the other students, when they saw Kate's conquest.

"You know that if you had been expelled, we would start an evolution here." Esposito said, the first to embrace Kate, who was touched by his words.

"Thanks for the support." She said, kissing his cheek as she received a pat on her back from Ryan.

"We wouldn't let one of ours left without a fight, after all that you've been through."

"Girl, let's go change your clothes, we're going to have a celebration!" Lanie said, hugging Kate and quickly dragging her with Jenny away from everyone and Kate blew a kiss to Rick before disappearing.

**TBC**

**The next chapter will be the last, before the Epilogue. Goodnight, Rafa**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi my readers, so after a happy ending, here's the next chapter and after, we'll have the epilogue, God, I'm gonna miss writing this story so much. I appreciate all your support and reviews guys, really :D**

**So, have a good read and please, REVIRES.**

The group of friends, along with Keith, Jim and Johanna went to a restaurant that was nearby, where Ryan was discussing about his internship in an office with Johanna, while Esposito and Jim were having a conversation about baseball. Richard was having a very strange conversation with Kate's twin, Keith.

"So, I've heard that I was quite popular here..." Keith said, making Rick choke on his drink and look at him. "Did I get any girl here?"

"Hum..." Rick cleared his throat awkwardly.

It was strange to look at Keith, after having spent months thinking that he knew him and having fallen in love. But that Keith was very different, not only in personality, but in appearance. Though both were tall, with the same eye color, hair and similar traits, his nose was a little longer than Kate's, and Kate's eyes were a little more separated, not to mention that even though Kate tried to thicken her voice, there was still a feminine touch, and were all these details that had made Rick fall in love with Kate, as a woman or man and not by this Keith who was in his front right now.

"Not exactly." Rick replied and Keith finally understood what Rick meant and they both laughed, leaving aside all the embarrassment and the writer then asked: "And how has been your training in the Navy? I was thinking of using some details for my book."

"Katie said you're a writer, good, training has been difficult, and we are learning to handle weapons and we will soon begin training in the sea..."

When Lanie and Jenny appeared with Kate, stunning in her jeans, boots and a beautiful green blouse, enhancing her eyes, Rick's eyes landed on her and a beautiful smile appeared on his lips, watching her blush and he rose , going toward her and guiding her to the chair beside him.

"I love you." He whispered, stroking her hand and Kate gave him a rectangular package.

"I love you Rick, always."

Rick took the package, surprised, while their friends watched quietly. He unwrapped and was delighted to find a beautiful leather notebook, with his initials engraved in the corner. Rick then turned to his girlfriend touched.

"Kate... It's beautiful, it must have been expensive." But she shook her head, smiling to see that he liked because she had chosen it very carefully and asked to record his initials, after she had seen that his old notebook was almost full and she wanted to give him something special. "But why?"

"You'll need a new notebook, now that you finished the last one." She replied, referring to last night when he'd told her that he'd finished the 15 chapters of his new book and the only thing he'd told her was that Kate had been his muse and given him inspiration to write about a lawyer.

The couple exchanged a peck, while their friends smiled.

That night, after celebrating with her family and friends, Kate and Rick slipped away to the writer's dorm, now that she was going to shared one with Lanie and there, Rick gave her a manuscript.

"Your book?" She asked, curious and he agreed nervously.

"I've sent to my editor and he approved, but I want you to be the first to read it, since the main character is based on you."

"What? Me?!" Kate exclaimed in surprise as she flipped through the pages, fascinated with what she found there, reading the name _Rook_, the male character, and she was sure that he was based in himself and then found the name _Nikki Heat_, and she turned to her boyfriend, arching an eyebrow in amusement. "Nikki Heat? What kind of name is that?"

"Hey, the name lives up the character, a beautiful lawyer, sexy, with a strong personality..." Rick was saying, pretending to be outraged, as he stood behind her, watching her reading the pages.

Kate shook her head, laughing in defeat signal, because the book was his and the fact that he was inspiring a character in her scared her a little, but also made her love him more and a beautiful smile appeared on her lips as she read the dedication in the second page. _To__my__extraordinary__KB__, no matter __what's your identity._

"But beyond all, she's based on the girl, or rather woman I love and who had the courage to do what many people don't have, to fight for their dreams and be free."

"Rick..."

"I don't want to be full of myself, but I think this was my best work." He said, scratching his head and finding Kate's eyes, waiting for a response from her.

"I liked it. You were always my favorite writer." Kate admitted thrilled, leaving the manuscript on the table and turning to Rick, who smiled relieved as Kate approached him more.

"And I'm dying to read the adventures of Nikki Heat... But first, let me show you my sexy side and strong personality." Kate whispered in his ear and Rick moaned, closing his eyes as he felt Kate nibble his ear before exchanging a kiss full of passion.

"You can show me this side any time you want..." He assured her, while Kate was pulling him by the shirt, guiding them to the bed where Kate fell, bringing him to her.

Rick took off her boots, kissing each foot and causing her chills, before freeing her from the rest of the clothes, excited with every piece of skin that was revealed to him and feeling her naked body in contact with his, still dressed body as his lips kissed her breasts, lowering to between her legs, tasting her, liking and wanting more, smiling at Kate and feeling her twitching under him, moaning his name until she climaxed.

"My God Rick!"

"I love your taste, your smell Kate..." He murmured into her skin and then went to her lips, kissing her until she recovered and Kate felt her own taste on his lips, thinking it was very sexy.

Kate then grinned, swinging her leg around his waist and reversing their positions, removing his belt along with the rest of the clothes and kissing his lips, before descending and distributing kisses on his chest, abdomen, until she reach his member and gave him few kisses there, feeling it pulse.

"Kate... I won't be able to hold anymore."

But Kate ignored him, leading him to her mouth and Rick moan, bringing her face to his, getting back on top, separating her legs and kissing her deeply, as he penetrated her. The couple moved into an amazing synchronicity, both being lost in the eyes of the other, until they reached the climax together, both saturated.

"You are an amazing woman..." Rick sighed, brushing away her sweaty hair from her face, and she opened a lazy smile.

"Woman, huh? It's the second time you call me that."

"Because you are no longer a girl Kate, you acted as an independent woman, facing all and proving how much respect you deserve." Rick told her and Kate snuggled up in his arms, staring at his blue eyes.

"You know you had a hand in this, don't you?" She asked, referring to the times he had helped her with Josh, with books and have forgiven her for lying. "You are a wonderful man, Rick."

"I think we form a good team then." He said with a huge smile, earning a kiss from Kate, who said:

"Like Nikki and Rook."

_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away, 'cause I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_

**In my veins-Andrew Belle**

**THE END**

**Kisses, Rafa**


	19. Epilogue

**Well, good afternoon my readers, here's the epilogue, the future of our favorite characters after 4 years at the Stanford. Gonna miss so much writing this dear story. A huge thanks to Torontosun, AmyMaryFlores, Txgal2015, 47Always47, Bruhhfor reals, Cururi, Castle0928, Maria, the Guests, Lakeisha cozart and for the suport.**

**Have a good read and REVIEWS, please.**

**Epilogue**

4 years later...

The auditorium of Stanford was all decorated with a band congratulating the law class of 74. Mr. and Mrs. Beckett sat in the audience, feeling proud of their daughter Kate, especially Johanna, seeing herself in her daughter, seeing it as an incentive to return to work and now the couple had been working together in a firm.

Keith, who was also there, was talking animatedly with Esposito, telling about his life now that he had finished in the academy and would board a ship the next day. Esposito and Lanie were living together, already married in New York where Esposito had joined the academy and now was a police and his wife worked as a medical examiner. Jenny and Ryan were also engaged and Ryan had opened a law firm, calling Kate to work with him.

Richard Castle had become famous writer, with his police novels. The writer was behind the curtain, dressed in a smoking, his hair combed with gel, attracting the attention of several women there, but he only had eyes for Kate Beckett, his fiancée.

Kate was excited because she was going to do the speech. She wore a dark red dress under her black gown and her hair was pulled back in a sleek bun. The moment she had been waiting had arrived: her graduation.

"Nervous, Kate?" Rick asked, approaching his fiancée, after seeing her agitation and she smiled with his support.

"Anxious."

She put a hand to her hat, adjusting it and Rick took her hand, causing her to drop it and he massaged her hand as he had done 4 years ago, in that room where she had modeled to him and Kate relaxed, approaching her body to his, making Rick smell her scent of cherries and they stayed like that for a few seconds.

"You will be great." He promised with a warm smile and Kate kissed his cheek before they exchanged a passionate kiss. Rick then put his hand to her belly, still invisible and asked:

"And how is our baby today?"

"Rick." She laughed and put her hand over his. "I'm still in the third month, it'll take a while for the baby start kicking."

The couple had discovered that they were going to be parents, and even though they knew it was a big responsibility and a little soon, both were very happy, as Jim, Johanna and Martha, who were going to be grandparents and had been helping with their wedding preparations, that was going to be in their new beach house in the Hamptons, before the baby arrived.

"Can you believe we're going to be parents?" Kate asked thrilled and laughing, loving the idea of having a baby.

"You gave me a gift that is priceless Kate. You're extraordinary and I love you so much." He muttered thrilled and she smiled, looking at her belly where their hands were, showing their alliances.

The hazel eyes met the blues, both full of love.

"I love you too. And this little one."

The couple exchanged one last peck and some promises of love, before the director call the senior students and Rick nodded, going to the audience and Kate took a deep breath, opening a huge confident smile. Students went on line in their black gown with red sash and one by one they received their diplomas and made the vow, starting with Kate, who brought an air of seriousness:

"I promise to defend freedom, because without it there is no law that can survive, let alone justice, and there will never be peace. Ladies and gentlemen..."

Rick couldn't stop smiling proud to see her on the podium, making the class's speech, beautiful in her gown. A lawyer now.

_I can fly_

_You had me caged up_

_Like a bird in mid-summer_

_You saw me waiting, I was crazy_

_On fire, waiting to fly_

_I can fly_

**I can fly-Lana Del Rey**

**Kisses, Rafa**


End file.
